Des Pharaos Geliebter
by vanvelos
Summary: Boah, es hat lange gedauert, aber nun ist es wieder mal soweit! Ein neues Chapter! freu; es bleibt bei: Yami&Marik und Bakura
1. Kapitel Unglückliches Treffen

Des Pharaos Geliebter...  
  
Autor: Safanad Sjire (Safanad@web.de) Pairing: Yami Yugi/Marik Teil: 1/? Warnungen: OOC?? Kommentar: Ich habs net geschrieben, aber ich finde den Anfang der Story so schön, und Saf hat keinen Bock weiterzuschreiben. Also haben wir einen Deal gemacht, wenn ihr mindestens 3 Kommentare schreibt, machts se weiter, ansonsten beschäftigt sie sich net großartig damit. (hat anderes zu tun) Also tut mir den Gefallen (jnd euch) und schreibt fleißig Kommis ja? Dankööö!  
  
Gelangweilt hockte der junge Pharao auf dem fein verzierten Thron und starrte genervt auf den roten Teppich, der sich von ihm bis zum Ende des Saals zur Tür hin erstreckte. Seine Finger trommelten auf der Armlehne in einem gleichmäßigen, rhythmischen Takt, der seinen Tatendrang ein wenig lindern sollte. Doch Arbeit wäre ihm jetzt noch ungelegener. Er hätte sich eh nicht konzentrieren können, musste er doch ständig an den merkwürdigen Kerl auf dem Marktplatz denken, der sich in seinen Erinnerungen und zu allem Übel auch noch in seinen Gedanken festgekrallt hatte. Wie keck und lebenslustig sich die blonden Strähnen vor das Gesicht geschummelt, die klaren lilanen Augen ihm entgegengestrahlt und ihn mordlüstern angefunkelt hatten; das ging dem Herrscher einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ob er ihn, wenn er ihn suchen lassen würde, wiederfände?  
Seufzend stützte er sein Kinn in die offene Fläche der freien Hand und säuselte eine klagende Melodie vor sich hin. Es war doch nicht auszuhalten! Er wollte diesen, er gestand sich ein, süßen Jungen auf alle Fälle wiedersehen. Der Pharao hatte schon immer ein Faible für Männer gehabt, aber es war noch nie zu etwas gekommen, da, obwohl jeder von seiner Homosexualität wusste, keiner etwas von im wollte, wobei ihm die Frauen zu Füßen lagen und alles daran setzten, den doch so heißen Körper ins Bett zu bekommen. Vergebens. Der Pharao zeigte nie mehr als völliges Desinteresse. Und selbst ein Mann hatte ihn noch nie so gereizt und fast um den Verstand gebracht wie dieser blondhaarige Bängel, der nur etwas jünger als der Herrscher schien.  
Es klopfte, wobei die doch so stabile Tür erbebte. Mit einem genervten Antlitz schrie er seinem Diener förmlich das 'Herein!' entgegen. Etwas eingeschüchtert trat der Sklave ein, fiel ehrfürchtig vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie und bat um Spracherlaubnis, die ihm sofort gewährt wurde.  
"Mein verehrter Pharao, ich muss Euch mitteilen, dass es jemand gewagt hat in die Grabstätte Eures erhabenen Vaters einzudringen. Den Täter konnten wir leider nicht fassen und es gibt auch nur einen Zeugen, der ihn gesehen zu haben vorgibt. Was gebietet Ihr zu tun?"  
Während der Sklave sein Problem verkündete verschärfte sich der Blick des Herrschers ungemein. Wer hatte es gewagt die Ruhestätte seines geliebten Vaters, des ehemaligen Pharaos zu entweihen? Wütend sprang er auf und ließ seinen Gefühlen durch einen markerschütternden Schrei freien Lauf. Wie konnte man es wagen? Total irre im Kopf verkrampfte er seine Finger in den mit gelben Strähnen versehenen lilanen Haar und begann kräftig daran zu ziehen. Ein stechender Schmerz, begleitet von unheilvollen Schaudern, durchzuckte ihn. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Welcher Hinkranke hatte es gewagt...?  
"Schafft mir diesen Bastard sofort hierher! Ob tot oder lebendig, Hauptsache hier!!" Bebend drehte sich der Herrscher um und ließ den zitternden Sklaven allein, der sich schleunigst aus dem Thronsaal machte um den Befehl des Pharaos zu verkünden.  
Dieser saß derweil geschockt auf seinem großen Bett, welches mit Schleiern verhüllt war, und ließ sich gehen. Heiße Tränen rannen seine rot angelaufenen Wangen hinab, trafen sich an der Kinnspitze, wenn sie es denn bis dahin schafften ohne weggewischt worden zu werden, und tropften schließlich auf den Samtbezug. Aufgelöst ließ sich Yûgi nun nach hinten gleiten und bettete den strapazierten Kopf in die weichen Kissen. Erst der junge auf dem Markt und dann dieser fürchterliche Überfall. Wer hatte den keinen Respekt vor den Ahnen, vor den Göttern und vor allem vor dem Pharao? Wenn er denjenigen erwischte, er würde die Leviten gelesen bekommen, da war sich der junge Sprössling der königlichen Familie sicher. So einfach kam ihm dieser Widerling nicht davon!  
Wieder störte ihn jemand. Knurrend stand er auf und riss die Tür auf, worauf ihn die Türposten entgeistert entgegenstarrten. Der Botschafter wollte sich schon lieber wieder aus dem Staub machen, als er von den Wachen festgehalten wurde. Sobald fiel er auf die Knie und bat um Verzeihung, bevor er seine Botschaft übermittelte: "Es ist alles bereit, Ihr könnt nun wieder in die Stadt, mein Pharao."  
Yûgi sog scharf die Luft ein und ging dann in das kleine Nebenzimmer. Heraus trat er wieder mit einem Umhang über seinem Leib, in dessen Dunkelheit auch bald der Kopf verschwand. "Und Ihr seid sicher, dass Ihr alleine gehen wollt?" "Ja, verdammt!", beschwerte sich der Pharao und wandlete auch schon im Gang umher um den Palast so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Er würde sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Jungen und dem Grabräuber machen...  
  
"Das lief ja wie am Schnürchen!", lachte der braunhaarige Winzling und fuhr gierig mit der Hand durch die Beute. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass nur so wenig Wachen..."  
"Ist doch egal...", murrte der Älteste in der Runde. Alle sahen ihn schluckend an und erwarteten seine Anweisungen. Doch dieser ließ sich Zeit und betrachtete abschätzig die Rubine, Edelsteine und Goldklumpen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich rasch und mürrisch berichtete er: "Ich habe den Pharao auf dem Marktplatz gesehen, und ihr seid so leichtsinnig und rennt mit der Beute direkt an ihm vorbei! Habt ihr keine Augen am Kopf?" Bei der Lautstärke zuckten alle Anwesenden zusammen. "Was wäre denn eurer Meinung nach passiert, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, was hier abging? Und außerdem... das Zeug werden wir eh nicht los! Wer will den Mist schon haben? Der rennt doch direkt in die Klinge des Pharaos! So dumm ist keiner!"  
"Mag ja sein, Marik. Aber er hat es eben nicht gesehen oder zumindest nicht realisiert."  
"Das könnt ihr doch gar nicht wissen...", flüsterte der Anführer mit den Zähnen knirschend. "Vielleicht heckt er schon einen Plan gegen uns aus, hä?" Als die Wucht seiner Stimme zunahm, wurden die anderen immer kleiner. Keiner wagte es, sich gegen den Blondling zu erheben.  
"Murah, geh in die Stadt und hör dich um, ob diese Dummheit hier schon bekannt ist, oder ob wir vielleicht noch mal Schwein... oder besser gesagt, ob diese Schwachköpfe hier...", er deutete abwertend zu ihnen, "verdammtes Glück gehabt haben." Sofort machte sich der Beauftragte an die Arbeit und es herrschte betretenes Schweigen im Saal.  
  
Suchend durchstreifte der Pharao unerkannt den Marktplatz. Hier und da erblickte er Geschäfte, die normalerweise sein Interesse wecken würden, doch diesmal gab es nur zwei Personen auf die er sich fixiert hatte. Als er seinen Blick durch die Gasse, an der er nun vorbeimarschierte, riskierte, erspähte er einen jungen schwarzhaarigen Burschen, der sich, recht auf Unaufmerksamkeit bedacht, unter die Menge schummeln wollte. Die Gelegenheit nutzend, schlich er diesem unauffällig hinterher. Der Sache musste er unbedingt nachgehen! Vielleicht hatte der merkwürdige Kerl ja Kontakt zu dem süßen Jungen?!  
Mit der Weile holte er den Buben ein, bis er ihn bei einer guten Gelegenheit, als dieser nämlich während des Lauschens bei anderen Gesprächen nicht aufpasste, am Arm packte und ihn in die nächste Gasse zog. Gezielt presste der Pharao den Zeigefinger auf die rauhen Lippen seines Gegenübers und gab ein beruhigendes Geräusch von sich. Misstrauisch beäugte der Fremde den Maskierten, ergab sich dann aber ruhig. "Was gibt es?", fragte er und versuchte so gelassen wie möglich zu erscheinen, obwohl im die Sache viele Nerven kostete.  
"Ich möchte dich nicht unbedingt lange stören, aber ich suche jemanden und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du ihn kennst", grinste Yûgi und grinste breit.  
"Soso...und wer soll das sein?" Unruhig trat der Beauftragte Mariks von einem auf das andere Bein. Der Fremde wusste doch nicht etwas von dem Grabraub? Seine Befürchtung sollte sich erstmal nicht erfüllen und ihm fiel ein sehr großer Stein vom Herzen, als er die Beschreibung vernahm: "Er ist ungefähr 17 Jahre, schätze ich. Hat blonde schulterlange Haare und violete Augen..."  
"Marik...", schoss der Schwarzhaarige dazwischen, bereute es aber sogleich wieder. Wie konnte er nur so leichtgläubig sein? Wer weiß, warum der Typ das wissen wollte.. "Es könnte aber auch Giro oder nach eher Fale sein.", versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
"Das Marik kam aber sehr überzeugt...", meinte der Pharao unwirsch und trat auf das andere Bein. "Wo finde ich diesen... Marik?"  
Der Fremde sog scharf die Luft ein und fuchtelte nun wild mit den Armen. "Nein, ich hatte mich geirrt... Marik hat doch braune Augen...ich hatte nicht richtig hingehört..."  
Doch er musste erkennen, dass der andere ihm diese Geschichte nicht abkaufte. "Trotzdem möchte ich gerne wissen, wo ich diesen Marik finden kann..."  
Murah schluckte hart. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Marik würde ihn köpfen, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass er ihn verraten hatte. Marik mochte so etwas nicht. "Echt, ich habe mich nur geirrt und außerdem...ist er zur Zeit gar nicht in der Stadt...", log der einfach.  
Yûgis Braue wanderte in die Höhe, doch das blieb dem anderen durch die Kapuze verborgen. Er traute dem Burschen nicht über den Weg. Dieser hatte sofort an Marik gedacht, also musste dieser es doch sein, oder? Sein Herz machte Freudensprünge. Bald würde er dem Prachtexemplar von Mann gegenüberstehen. Doch was war, wenn Marik hetero war? Seufzend wollte sich Yûgi umdrehen und den Ort verlassen, da er wohl keien Antwort bekommen würde, da vernahm er kleine Schritte und eine aufgeregte Stimme, die von einer kleinen Witzfigur stammte, die hinter der Ecke eines Hauses auftauchte. Ohne zu registrieren, dass jemand da war, plätscherten die Worte nur so heraus.  
"Marik ist sauer, Murah! Verdammt, sehr sogar! Der Pharao weiß Bescheid, wir sind geliefert...und Marik..."  
"Ist sauer...", schrie Murah und starrte den Kleinen wütend an. "Verdammt, lauter ging es nicht, was?" Fluchend wandte er sich dem Mann im Umhang zu. "Er redet nur Mist..."  
Doch Yûgi beachtete den älteren gar nicht, fragte den Jungen nur freundlich lächelnd. "Kannst du mich mal zu deinem Marik führen?" Die Frage, was er, als Pharao, denn zu wissen schien, verkniff er sich vorerst, da es im Moment wichtiger war.  
Er bemerkte wie Murah aufgeregt den Kopf schüttelte und spießende Blicke verteilte, doch packte der Kleine den Fremden schon am Arm und zerrte ihn recht unsanft hinters Haus. Den ganzen Weg lang, plapperte der Winzling etwas von schiefgegangenen Aktionen, aus denen sich der Pharao nichts bilden konnte, und wie sauer dieser Marik doch zu sein schien. Als sie ankamen, hörte man schon das zornige Geschrei durch die Gegend hallen. Der Kleine Schluckte noch einmal und zog Yûgi, unwissend, was er doch für einen Fehler begann, in die Kellereien des Hauses, wobei er von den mordlüsternen Antlitz, des dem Pharao doch so den Kopf zerbrechenden Wesens, empfangen wurde.  
Yûgi spürte wie sich eine Hitze in ihm breitmachte und schluckte hart. Der Junge war noch hübscher, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Mariks Miene lockerte sich ein wenig um dann nur schnell wieder Zornfalten zu präsentieren. "Bist du noch ganz dicht? Holst uns einen Fremden hierher? Kannst ja gleich zum Pharao gehen und ihm mitteilen, dass Jindin das Grab seines Vaters entweiht hat. Du hast doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Was seid ihr nur für hirnverbrannte Idioten!"  
Das verschreckte Gesicht des Fremden entging ihm in seiner Wut. Und Yûgi konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er nun eher wütend, traurig oder geschockt war. Sein Marik war in diese Sache verwickelt?  
  
Erster Teil Ende... Denkt an die Kommis...ich will weiterlesen und die schreibt sonst net weita...*büdde-fleh* 


	2. Kapitel Auf der Flucht

Autor: Safanad Sjire (Safanad@web.de) Pairing: Yami Yugi/Marik Teil: 2/? Warnungen: OOC??, shonen-ai Kommentar des Autors: Also Wälder dürfte es in Ägypten nicht geben, oder gegeben haben, aber das spielt hier doch keine Rolle oder? Ansonsten ist der Teil irgendwie komisch...Lesen auf eigene Gefahr...P.S.: Danke allen für die lieben Kommis...*gg*  
  
In dem großen Kellergewölbe, worin man sicherlich ein Passagierflugzeug hätte parken können, herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Der Knirps neben dem Pharao hatte ertappt den Kopf gesenkt und malte mit seiner Fußspitze verlegen kleine Kreise auf dem Boden. Alle anderen Anwesenden, Handlanger Mariks und nun auch Murah, standen abwartend an den Wänden und betrachteten misstrauisch den Fremden und ihren Anführer, der sich nun langsam auf den Maskierten zubewegte und diesen warnend fixierte. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung deutete er seinen Leuten, die Tür zu versperren, was kurz darauf auch geschah.  
Yûgi hatte hart mit sich zu kämpfen. Einerseits wollte er vor Wut seine Kapuze fallen, die anderen wissen lassen wer er und wie sehr er erzürnt war, andererseits könnte dies sein Ende bedeuten. Denn Marik wäre sicherlich klug genug sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie er den Pharao loswerden würde. Außerdem hielt ihn seine Zuneigung zu dem hübschen Burschen davon ab. Er würde es wohl kaum über das Herz bringen ihn zu verletzen oder dergleichen.  
Nun blieb der Blondhaarige, nur einen Meter von Yûgi entfernt, stehen. Fasziniert musterte der Pharao die gebräunte Haut und die feinen Züge seines Gegenübers, um sich dann dem Rest seines Körpers zu widmen. Zu guter letzt blickte er Marik lächelnd, er wusste selbst nicht warum, in die violetten Augen. Marik schien diese Geste gar nicht zu gefallen, zischte er doch darauf: "Erspare dir dein Grinsen, Fremder. Ansonsten lebst du nicht mehr lange."  
Etwas geschockt über die brutale Direktheit des Schönlings, erlosch seine freundlich gemeinte Mimik. Verärgern wollte er seinen Gegenüber eigentlich nicht. Beide starrten sich eine Ewigkeit in die Augen, die Wachen wurden bereits unruhig. Anscheinend war das bei Marik nicht üblich.  
"Hey Marik, vielleicht ist er uns nützlich und wir könnten ihn in unser Team aufnehmen?", bemerkte ein Junge, der nun aus der Dunkelheit einer Ecke trat und sich zu den beiden gesellte. Seine weißen Haare hingen genauso wirr in der Gegend herum, wie bei Marik, nur sah dies bei letztgenannten bedeutend besser aus.  
"Meinst du? Ich weiß ja nicht..."  
Yûgi war über die eigenartige Reaktion des Anführers verwundert. Von den anderen ließ er sich nichts sagen, aber von diesem Kerl schon. Die beiden schienen sich gut zu ergänzen. "Was können wir schon verlieren?"  
"Was ist, wenn er uns letztendlich komplett verrät? Vielleicht ist er ein Spion des Pharaos?", knurrte ein anderer, der sich aber weiterhin in der Finsternis versteckte. "Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Marik. Außerdem hat er zu entscheiden, er ist unser Anführer. Nicht du, Bakura."  
"Mag ja sein...", seufzte dieser und legte beschwörend seine Hand auf Mariks Schulter. "Dann entscheide dich aber richtig, Marik..."  
"Tz...", meinte dieser, unschlüssig über diese aufgezwungene Verantwortung. Aufgewühlt trat er einige Male um den Maskierten herum und blieb dann entschlossen vor diesem wieder stehen. "Nimm deine Kapuze ab, Fremder!", befahl er und wartete, unbewusst auf was. Die Luft im Saal schien sich zu erhitzen und der Druck nahm merklich zu.  
Yûgi wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Nahm er die Kappe ab, war er erledigt, denn er kam hier nicht mehr heraus. Ließ er alles so wie es war, würde er das Misstrauen der anderen schüren. Er schluckte und senkte dann den Kopf. "Das geht nicht...", meinte er schließlich und vernahm das entrüstete Schnaufen der anderen. Nur Marik blieb still und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber mit mehr und mehr Respekt. Ja, irgendwie kostete es all seinen Mut jetzt stehen zu bleiben.  
Der Pharao spürte die Unbeholfenheit des Anführers, der sein Gewicht nun auf die rechte Seite verlagerte und in schief ansah. Deutlich genug sah er das sachte Zittern der Hände, dessen Daumen in den Taschen der blauen Hose steckten. Auch sonst wirkte der Anführer eher blass, aber das tat seiner Schönheit trotzdem keinen Abklang. Was hatte er? Wieso riss er ihm denn eigentlich nicht einfach die Kapuze herunter? Viele hätten dies nun gerne getan, nur Marik zögerte und das verunsicherte den Pharao gewaltig. Was hatte Marik nur vor?  
Immer noch sahen sich die beiden in die Augen, keiner gewillt dem Blick auszuweichen. Unruhig trippelte der Kleine neben dem Pharao auf seinen winzigen Schuhen und machte sich so nebenbei aus dem Staub. Er schien den Druck nicht mehr auszuhalten und wenn das so weiterginge, würde der Pharao wohl auch lieber das Weite suchen, auch wenn dies gar nicht möglich war. Doch Marik ging es letztendlich genauso. Er verstand selbst nicht, was ihn an dem anderen so verängstigte und doch wieder anzog. Dabei kannte er den Fremden doch gar nicht, hatte ihn noch nie gesehen noch nicht einmal viel von seiner Stimme vernommen. Unterdrückt seufzend, um dem Druck Luft zu machen, konzentrierte er seine Masse nun auf das linke Bein. Seine Finger waren eisig kalt, seine Füße ebenso, und sein Kopf glühte förmlich. Der Druck machte den Blondhaarigen fertig. Bald würde er noch so weit sein, und den Fremden ziehen lassen. Doch das durfte nicht geschehen. Dieser würde ihn und seine Leute an den Pharao verpfeifen und das wäre eine Katastrophe! Doch was sollte er nun machen?  
Immer wieder musste der Pharao die Augen zusammenkneifen, um nach dem Augenaufschlag wieder eine Zeit lang vernünftig zu sehen. Diese Sache setzte ihm arg zu und drohte ihn zu verschlingen. Bald würde er nachgeben müssen. Dem eisernen Blick konnte er nicht lange standhalten, da sein Innerstes danach rief, diesen begehrenswerten Körper an sich zu reißen und die momentan so rauh erscheinenden Lippen zu kosten. Er bemerkte durchaus, dass sein Gegenüber auch Probleme hatte, doch half ihm das nicht weiter, entfachte das Feuer, ihn zu schützen, nur noch weiter. Wieso musste dieses Treffen nur so verzwickt sein?  
Erleichtert dachte der an seine Kapuze. Solange sie sein Haupt verhüllte, erkannte sein Gegenüber auch nicht die Anstrengung in seinem Gesicht. Doch es stand die Frage im Raum, wie lange konnte er sich noch unter dem Mantel verstecken? Es war sowieso schon verwunderlich, warum er diesen immer noch besaß.  
Marik kniff nun die Augen zusammen. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er mit gebieterischem Ton und seine Lider schoben sich langsam wieder empor, was den Pharao fast um den Verstand brachte. War diese verführerische Mimik, als solche von Marik geplant gewesen? Wusste der hübsche Junge etwa von der Zuneigung...? Aber woher? Daraus schloss Yûgi, dass es wohl unbewusst geschehen sein musste. Mariks nun zorniges Antlitz ließ ihn die Frage wieder in den Sinn kommen. Was sollte er jetzt sagen? 'Lass dir was einfallen, Yûgi...'  
"Ich bin ...ich bin...", er brach ab. 'Verdammt!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Marik schien nun völlig von der Rolle. Yûgi erblickte die Schweißperlen auf dessen Stirn, wobei ihnen der Anführer keine Beachtung zu schenken schien. Das häufige Schlucken und das arge Zittern, wobei anscheinend auch die Knie davon befallen waren, vollendeten das Abbild von regelrechter noch gerade im Zaum gehaltener Hysterie. Alles versteckt hinter einer gut getarnten Mimik, die nichts von Angst oder schwächlichen Gefühlen zuließ. Doch der Körper sprach es laut aus, was das Gesicht zu verbergen versuchte.  
"Marik...", sprach Yûgi ohne Übergang und das Publikum raunte auf. Mariks Braue wanderte in die Höhe und tat seiner Verwirrung kund.  
"Ist der verrückt? Der heißt doch nie und nimmer Marik...", fauchte Bakura und trat an die Seite seines Anführers. Dieser hatte sich wieder gefasst und starrte seinen Gegenüber kalt an.  
"Nein...ich wollte zu dir Marik...", versuchte der Pharao den Zusammenhang herzustellen. Schallendes Gelächter aus dem Hintergrund ertönte und verunsicherte beide Kontrahenten. Bakura zog sich auf eine Handbewegung Mariks wieder zurück und gesellte sich zu den anderen Handlangern an die Wand.  
"Und warum?", fragte Marik mit zitternder Stimme. Gleich darauf war ein Knurren von ihm zu vernehmen, da ihm die gezeigte Angst wohl nicht behagte.  
Yûgi lächelte unbewusst, als er mit noch einen Schritt auf den Anführer der Diebesbande zu, den Abstand verkürzte. Jetzt waren sich die beiden so nah, dass es dem Pharao sehr viel Mühe kostete, nicht über diesen Prachtkörper herzufallen. Das kannte er selbst von sich noch nicht, dass man so scharf auf jemanden sein konnte. Eine mehr oder weniger angenehme Hitze machte sich in ihm breit und ungewollt regte sich auch etwas in seiner Hose. Zum Glück hatte er ja noch seinen Umhang.  
"Marik...ich habe dich gestern auf dem Marktplatz gesehen...", begann der Pharao und legte seine bebenden Finger auf die Schulter des begehrten Wesens. "Eigentlich..., können wir ungestört mit einander reden?"  
Marik war sprachlos. Erst legte der Fremde seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er spürte die Unsicherheit des anderen und diese Wärme, die nun langsam, kaum bemerkbar, auf dem Schlüsselbein herumzutanzen begann. Und zweitens war diese Frage doch sehr beunruhigend. Er wollte ungestört sein? War das denn eine so gute Idee, die anderen herauszuschicken oder selbst hinauszugehen? Was war, wenn der Fremde nur darauf gewartet hatte? So wehrlos war der Anführer nicht, aber der andere machte ihm irgendwie Angst.  
Nochmals schluckte Marik, bevor er seine Wachen anwies, die Tür zu öffnen. Als nächstes brachte Marik einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie, wobei die Hand des Pharaos von seiner Schulter strich. Schließlich ging Marik hinaus, deutete seinen Leuten, dass er alleine mit dem Fremden sein wollte und verschwand in dem gleißenden Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Ohne zu zögern folgte ihm Yûgi und man verschloss die Tür hinter diesem. Beide gingen noch ein Stückchen, bis zu einem Schatten spendenden Baum, an dessen Stamm sich Marik im Sitz anlehnte. Yûgi blieb unschlüssig vor ihm stehen und musterte das Prachtexemplar, direkt vor seiner Nase. Doch er musste sich zurückhalten, da Mariks Wachen jederzeit herbeistürmen könnten.  
"Marik...ich...", begann Yûgi, brach aber schon wieder ab. Er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt, er brachte einfach keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus.  
Der Blondling sah in schweigend an, unbewusst, welche Wirkung seine Ausstrahlung auf den Pharao hatte. Dieser seufzte schwer und schluckte anschließend. "Die Sache mit dem Grab mei..., äh, des ehemaligen Pharaos..." Die Augen Mariks weiteten sich. Wollte er ihn jetzt etwas an den nächstbesten verraten?  
"Es trifft mich zwar hart..., vor allem, dass ausgerechnet du..." Yûgis Blick verfinsterte sich sacht. "Aber..."  
  
Ein unterdrücktes Knurren hallte monoton durch die ewige Finsternis und breitete sich allmählich aus. An einem glitzernden Teich, auf dessen Mitte sich der Vollmond spiegelte, saß ein regungsloses Wesen dessen verengter Blick scharf auf die leichten Wellen des Wassers gerichtet war. Mit einem Platsch landete ein faustgroßer grauer Stein einige Meter vom Ufer entfernt in dem schwarzen Nass und ließ das Abbild des Mondes verwischen. Es folgten weitere im Minutentakt, gesteuert von den Gedanken des geheimnisvollen Wesens, vermummt in der Dunkelheit, die hier sowohl am Tag als auch bei Nacht üblich war.  
Ein weiteres Geschöpf näherte sich langsam im Gleitflug. Es war bei weitem kleiner und kreischte ab und an in klirrend hohem Ton. Peitschend mit den Flügeln schlagend, landete das winzige Ungetüm auf dem ausgestreckten Arm des unbekannten Wesens. Schnurrend wippte es nach vorne und wieder zurück, verschaffte sich dabei mit seinen Schwingen das Gleichgewicht.  
~ Was verärgert dich, Herrin? ~  
~ Der Pharao... ~  
~ Mischt er sich wieder in deine Angelegenheiten ein? ~  
~ Mehr oder weniger... ~  
~ Wirst du ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen? ~  
~ Das weiß ich noch nicht. ~  
~ Die Diktatorin lässt dir freie Hand. Du bist ab jetzt jederzeit berechtigt das Schattenreich zu verlassen. ~  
~ Wie gnädig... ~  
~ Das wirst du schon richten, Herrin. ~  
~ Aber sicher doch. ~  
Bedächtig erhob sich das winzige Geschöpf in die Lüfte. Fast lautlos suchte es seine Wege. Geschmeidig richtete sich das andere Wesen auf, wobei sich der dunkle Umhang lockerte und sich zusammen mit dem seidenen Haar im Wind wiegte.  
  
Schon wieder blockierte ein dicker Kloß den Hals des Pharaos. Es war zum verfluchen. Aus irgend einem Grund konnte Yûgi dem Objekt seiner Begierde nicht erklären, was er für es fühlte oder welche Probleme ihn störten. Mit der Zeit verlagerte sich der Schatten, der durch das Kronendach des Baumes auf sie fiel, mehr und mehr nach Osten und ließ die pralle Sonne auf den Rücken des Herrschers scheinen. Diesem war die Wärme mehr als unangenehm, da er so schon glühte wie ein Stück brennendes Holz.  
"Warum habt ihr das Grab überfallen?", brachte er lediglich heraus.  
"Woher soll ich das wissen. Jindin hat ohne mein Wissen gehandelt, wofür er selbstredend bestraft wird."  
Erleichtert und doch bedrückt seufzte der Pharao. So recht brachte ihn das auch nicht weiter. Plötzlich kroch eine Frage in ihm hoch, die ihn erröten ließ und so wagte er es nicht, sie zu stellen. Misstrauisch haftete der Blick Mariks auf ihm. "Warum wirst du rot, Fremder?"  
"Ach nichts...", log Yûgi. Es wäre zu forsch, wenn er ihn nach seiner sexuellen Neigung fragen würde, oder nicht?  
"Doch, da stimmt doch etwas nicht." Ermutigt stand der Anführer auf und trat verdammt nahe an den Fremden heran. Tastend legte er seine Handfläche auf die Stirn seines Gegenübers und musste erschrocken feststellen, dass der andere glühend heiß war.  
"Du brennst ja förmlich... Komm, ich bringe dich zur Krankenstation."  
"Nein...nicht nötig!", japste Yûgi und atmete tief ein und aus. Die Nähe und Berührung Mariks brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Wieso war der Blondhaarige nur so anziehend? "Sag schon...", drängelte dieser.  
'Nun gut, er wollte es nicht anders...' "Bist du hetero oder kannst du dich auch für Männer begeistern?" Nun war es raus. Marik riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Was hatte der Fremde da gerade gefragt? Ob er schwul sei? Was waren denn das für Sitten, wo der aufgewachsen war!? Schluckend trat der Anführer ein paar Schritte zurück und schüttelte abweisend den Kopf, die Hände schützend vor den Oberkörper haltend.  
"War nur so eine Frage...", versuchte sich Yûgi verlegen aus der Affäre zu ziehen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, tut mir leid...", betrübt senkte er den Kopf.  
"Hey...", murrte der Blonde und kam wieder näher, auch wenn ihm das nicht ganz so zusagte. Wer weiß welche Interessen der andere hegte?! Tröstend und etwas zaghaft legte Marik einen Arm um Yûgi, der ihm dankend zunickte. "Aber Freunde könnten wir doch werden?", hoffte der Umarmte.  
"Naja, wenn du so gnädig wärst, mir deinen Namen zu nennen und dich zu enthüllen?", lachte Marik vergnügt und lächelte seinen neuen, baldigen Freund an. 'Naja, eigentlich hat mich ja noch keiner gesehen...'  
Vorsichtig stülpte der Pharao die Kapuze hinunter und grinste verlegen zurück. "Keto..." krächzte er schließlich und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. 'Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein Yûgi?'  
Marik hob verdutzt die Brauen. Doch wollte er seinen neuen Kumpel nicht verärgern, also unterließ er das laute Auflachen lieber. Sanft packte er den Pharao am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn in Richtung Stadtrand. Mit der Zeit begann es zu dämmern und beide beschlossen langsam wieder nach Hause zu trotten. Gemeinsam gingen sie ein Stück nebeneinander her und quatschten über die brandneuesten Nachrichten...  
  
Der ein wenig vom letzten Regen angefeuchtete Erdboden des Waldes gab federnd unter den donnernden Hufen des schnaufenden Rappens nach und bot eine erstaunlich gute Trittsicherheit. An einer Lichtung gebot diesem sein in einem Umhang gehüllter Reiter das Tempo bis zum Stillstand zu trimmen und so hielt das Paar mitten auf der saftigen Wiese. Obwohl es im Schattenreich an Licht mangelte, gediehen Pflanzen prächtig und trieben mehrmals im Jahr prachtvolle Blüten aus. Doch im Winter war es mit 17°C und einer häufigen Gewitterrate zu ungünstig für diese geplant. Es war eine sonderbar kalte Saison, die hereingebrochen war. Selten war es so verdammt kühl gewesen. Im Normalfall herrschte eine Temperatur von bis zu erstaunliche 50°C vor. Um so angenehmer würde es also werden, in das sonnige Reich des Pharaos zu reisen.  
Angespannt schritt der temperamentvolle Hengst noch einige Meter weit, bis sein Reiter eine durch den Umhang unbemerkte Hilfe gab und das Pferd mit einem gewaltigen Satz durch eine unsichtbare Mauer sprach und verschwand.  
Das Licht blendete unangenehm und reizte die Sinne des zierlichen Geschöpfes so stark, das es die Augen schloss, um einer vorzeitigen Überlastung des Organs vorzubeugen. So viel Licht war es nicht gewohnt und seinem Pferd erging es nicht viel besser. Unruhig peitschte dessen Schweif in der Luft, das Ohrenspiel deutete auf äußerste Unzufriedenheit hin. Gelassen saß der Reiter auf dem Rücken und ließ die Sonne auf sich einwirken. Mehr und mehr klärte sich der überrumpelte Wahrnehmungssinn und mit der zunehmenden Entspannung des Wesens beruhigte sich auch das Tier unter ihm.  
Deutlich erkannte man nun das Profil des zierlichen und weiblichen Geschöpfes, die feingemeißelte Nase, die perfekt sitzenden Wangenknochen und auch die langen, schwungvollen Wimpern. Unübersehbare Merkmale waren die zackenförmigen Muster, welche die Augen untermalten. Hals sowie Ohren schmückten goldenes Geschmeide, welches sich mit dem Glanz der nachtschwarzen Haare konkurrierte.  
Gemächlich öffneten sich die Lider des kalt dreinblickenden Wesens und gaben die schwarzen Opale frei, die neugierig ihre Umwelt zu erkunden begannen, ohne sich zu bewegen.  
Ein gezielter Druck mit dem Schenkel veranlasste das noch fast blinde Pferd gehorsam und vertrauensvoll vorwärts zu gehen. Der Sand quietschte unter dem Druck der Pferdebeine, als das Paar auf den Hauptweg der Stadt einbog. Keinerlei Leute waren mehr zu sehen und hatten sich wohl in die Häuser zurückgezogen.  
Mit Erleichterung registrierte die Reisende, dass sich der Himmel verdunkelte und zufrieden lobte sie ihre Planung während der Dämmerung die Reichsgrenze zu überwinden. Gelassen tat das Pferd einen Fuß vor den anderen, in dem Tempo, das von der Herrin vorgegeben wurde...  
  
Es war bereits stockdunkel als sie wieder in die Gasse von Mariks Unterkunft einbogen. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen und lachten sich noch einmal entgegen. Vorsichtig legte Yûgi seine Hand auf Mariks Schulter, wobei dieser zusammenzuckte. So recht war ihm der neue Kumpane doch noch nicht; irgendwie unheimlich. Ansonsten war er aber ganz nett, hatte er festgestellt. Yûgi lächelte über beide Ohren. So glücklich wie jetzt war er lange nicht mehr gewesen und aus irgendeinem Grund interessierte ihn das Grab seines Vaters nicht mehr. Zu sehr war er von seinem neuen Freund angetan. Und wer weiß, vielleicht konnte er ja doch noch dessen Herz erobern. Verlegen grinste er in sich hinein und zog seine Hand zurück.  
Gerade wollte er sich verabschieden, da vernahm er das dumpfe Geräusch von regelmäßig belasteten Sandboden. Auch Marik schien dies bemerkt zu haben und suchte mit den Augen die Richtung ab, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien. Doch zu sehen war nichts. Als der monotone Ton wieder verebbte zuckte der Pharao nur mit den Schultern. "Nun denn...", begann er, wurde aber sogleich von Marik, der dem Trug der Ruhe misstraut hatte, zur Seite gerissen. Nur nebenbei vernahm das laut stampfende Tier, dass sich nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt umdrehte und wieder auf die beiden zustürmte.  
"Los weg hier...", hauchte Marik panisch und zerrte den Pharao hinter sich her in die nächste Gasse. Doch das bei weitem schnellere Tier hatte keinerlei Probleme ihnen zu folgen. Orientierungslos irrten die beiden durch die Stadt, versuchten den Verfolger abzuhängen, was unmöglich erschien. Verwirrt stellte Yûgi fest, dass das Tier auf Abstand gehalten wurde. Es kam nun nicht mehr näher als auf 5 Meter heran, war deutlich langsamer geworden und hatte die Gangart gewechselt. Da er von Marik gezogen wurde, brauchte er sich keine Gedanken über den Weg zu machen und betrachtete sich das prachtvolle und doch furchterregende Tier. Es hatte vier Beine mit Hufen und glich einem schwarzen Esel, nur sah es viel eleganter aus und bewegte sich auch schneller, rhythmischer und graziöser als das graue Wesen. Auf ihm saß ein in schwarz eingehülltes Wesen, welches ganz nach einer jungen Frau ausschaute. Doch der Blick behagte ihm gar nicht. Dieser strahlte so viel Kälte und Hass aus, dass es ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Marik intriss in mal wieder kurzzeitig von seinem Blick, als die nächste Kurve fällig. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch das Tier in diese Gasse eingebogen.  
Immer öfter versuchte Marik durch kleine Tunnel und Keller zu schlüpfen, doch das Tier stolzierte ohne Scheu hinterher. Als sie wieder auf der Hauptstraße waren und keine Quergasse in Sicht beschleunigte das fremdartige Wesen und näherte sich rasant. "Marik...", japste Yûgi und umfasste die Hand des anderen fester. Dies glich einem Alptraum. Was sollten sie nur tun? Bald würden die Fremden sie einholen und wer weiß, was dann passierte? Welche Absichten hegte die Fremde?  
Voller Schrecken sah der Pharao das große, schwarze Lebewesen auf sich zudonnern, registrierte nebenbei das dumpfe Dröhnen und Beben des Bodens, das sich immer mehr verstärkte, je näher das unbekannte Ding kam. Noch einen Meter, er hätte das Tier bereits anfassen können, hätte er es denn gewollt. Nun endlich begann er selber richtig mitzulaufen, ließ sich nicht mehr nur von Marik hinter sich her ziehen und schloss auf. Doch es half nichts. Nur einige Sekunden später erblickte er schon den Kopf des Ungetüms neben sich und spürte die feine Hand, die äußerst brutal sein Handgelenk umfasste und nach hinten zog. Es war eine ungeheure Wucht, die ihn durch das Bremsen seiner Verfolger zum Hinlegen zwang und ihn unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil landen ließ. Da Marik ihn festgehalten hatte, lag auch er bald darauf auf dem Boden.  
Schmerzerfüllt japsten beide auf. Besonders Yûgi hatte zu kämpfen, da der Druck an seinem Handgelenk dieses abszuschnüren drohte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Blondhaarigen, der sich schon wieder aufrappelte und an der anderen Hand des Pharaos zog um ihn von dem anderen Wesen zu befreien. "Lauf Marik, lauf! So lauf doch endlich!", schrie Yûgi, doch der Diebesanführer wollte nicht hören. "Nicht ohne dich...", keuchte er und schlug nun auf die Hand der Fremden ein. Doch die Wirkung blieb aus. Es war weder ein Lockerlassen noch ein Gesichtzug zu vernehmen. Sie schien das völlig kalt zu lassen.  
'Verdammt tut das weh... Wie können wir sie nur loswerden? Das Tier...', dachte Yûgi und begann nach dem Pferd zu strampfen. Reflexartig wich das Tier zurück, was den Nachteil hatte, dass Yûgi unsanft auf dem Boden schliff, da ihr Gegner immer noch nicht gewillt war, loszulassen.  
Marik war am verzweifeln. Wie konnte er seinen neuen Freund nur retten? Was wollte diese Frau? Bewundernd betrachtete er die starke Reaktion des schwarzen Ungetüms, als Yûgi nach ihm zu treten begann. Das war die Idee! Wütend begann der Blondling auf das verschreckte Tier einzuprügeln. Immer weiter wich es zurück und ein Blick ins Gesicht der Reiterin bewies ihm, dass diese alles andere als erfreut darüber war. Immer wieder versuchte sie das Pferd an die Hilfen zu stellen, doch dieses hatte nur noch seine Sicherheit im Kopf. Gerade noch konnte sie das verängstigte Tier davon abhalten, davonzustürmen.  
"Prügelst du immer auf wehrlose Tiere ein, Schwächling?", knurrte sie schließlich und ließ von Yûgi ab. Dieser sank seufzend in sich zusammen und rieb sich das geschädigte Handgelenk. Marik harrte aus und starrte ihr wütend ins Gesicht. "So wehrlos sieht das Viech nicht aus!"  
"Ist es auch nicht unbedingt... Aber in so einer Situation schon."  
"Wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?", Marik ließ die Fremde nicht aus den Augen während Yûgi sich zurückzog und sich hinter Marik verkroch.  
"Ist deine Sache."  
"Tz...", lachte Marik kalt. Er stemmte warnend seine Hände in die Hüften und tippte mit der Fußspitze auf und ab. "Was willst du überhaupt von uns?"  
Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie drückte einige Male mit zwei Fingern auf den Kamm des Pferdes, welches kurz darauf den Kopf senkte. Geschmeidig schlug sie das rechte Bein vorne über und rutschte von seinem Rücken.  
"Unwichtig..."  
"Sag uns wenigstens deinen Namen! Ich will wissen, wer mein Handgelenk auf dem Gewissen hat!", fauchte Yûgi gepeinigt hinter Marik hervor.  
"Vî-î?tà", hauchte sie noch breiter grinsend. "Aber sag ja nicht, dass dein Handgelenk im Arsch ist..."  
Ungewollt musste Marik auflachen. Diese rüde Anmerkung hatte er nicht erwartet. Dafür kassiert er allerdings einige gereizte Blicke des Freundes.  
"Und was machst du hier?", fragte Marik gelassen. Irgendwie war ihm die Fremde auf einmal sympathisch, obwohl sie eine Kälte ausstrahlte wie die Antarktis bei Nacht.  
"Ich sehe mich um...", grinste sie und zwinkerte dem Blondhaarigen zu. "Und ihr? Solltet ihr um diese Uhrzeit nicht im Bett liegen?", scherzte sie und schon grub sich die Faust Yûgis ihn ihre Wange ein. Jeglicher Ausdruck von Freundlichkeit verblasste Schlagartig. Yûgi spürte nur den furchtbaren Schmerz, der sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete und ihn schwarz vor Augen werden ließ.  
Geschockt sah Marik Yûgi auf den Boden sacken. Verachtend spukte Vî-î?tà dem Pharao ins Gesicht und drehte sich zu ihrem Pferd. "Wenn er wieder aufgewacht ist, grüß ihn von mir...", meinte sie kalt und stieg auf ihr Pferd. Kurz darauf waren die beiden auch schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.  
Panisch beugte sich Marik über den regungslosen Körper des Kumpanen und tätschelte vorsichtig die Wange. Yûgi war völlig blass ihm Gesicht und die Lippen waren zum Teil aufgeplatzt. Sie war nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen.  
Plötzlich überfiel Marik ein eigenartiges und unbekanntes Gefühl der Sorge. Schluckend ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und beugte sich herab. Immer näher kam er dem doch so weit entfernten Jungen mit der lustigen Frisur. Kurz bevor ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten verharrte der Blondhaarige. Er spürte den stoßweisen Atem seines Gegenübers und schloss genießerisch die Augen. 'Halt...wieso gefällt es mir? Keto liegt bewusstlos unter mir und ich male mir in Gedanken aus, wie er...'  
Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Yûgi wieder bei Sinnen war und ihn überrascht musterte... 


	3. Kapitel In die Verdammnis

Titel: Des Pharaos Gelieber  
  
Teil: 3/?  
  
Autor: Safanad Sjire   
  
Email: Safanad@web.de  
  
Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Warnung: OOC *XD*, lime *oho*  
  
Pairing: Yami Yûgi/Marik; Bakura/Marik  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Figuren gehört mir, allerdings habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht den blassesten Dunst, wem.  
  
Naja, sie gehören halt dem Eigentümer, wer auch immer dies sein mag...*XD* Ich mache kein Geld mit derStory,   
  
sondern will nur die Leser bei Laune halten...*gg* und Kommis kriegen... versteht sich ja von selbst.. *XD*   
  
Einige Charaktere gehören allerdings mir. Ihr werdet ja wohl rauskriegen welche das sein müssten,oder? *lol*  
  
Anmerkung: *ähm* Bars gabs damals wohl auch net, aber egal...*XD* Nicht über den Limeteil meckern, ahb soweit ich weiß noch nie einen geschrieben...*O.o"*  
  
@Amy, stimmt, auf Fanfiction.net ist sie auch. Ist ja wirklich eine Frechheit, dass sie dich nicht kommentieren lassen haben...*nick*  
  
@ruffy, ja...Yûgi und Marik...*gg* Na ich hoffe doch, dass dir der Teil auch gefällt..  
  
@Seraph, also der zweite Teil, den gabs ja eigentlich gleich hinterher, oder nicht? *wunder* Nun denn, freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt.  
  
@Aya_M. Schu(h)?? *O.o"*  
  
@Akito, mein Schreibstil? Nee, der ist eigentlich verdammt mies und für Rechtschreibfehler und Tippfehler hafte ich net...*XD* Ich les die Teile nämlcih nicht nochmal durch, also nicht drüber wundern...  
  
@alle anderen Kommischreiber: Bôndrî vîdre!!! *freu*  
  
Das *Hátînrô Résále* war das wohl angesehenste Lokal im Schattenreich. Ein Ort, an dem man sich traf und über die neuesten Ereignisse in und außerhalb des Reiches diskutierte und lachte. Noch nie war das Lokal in Probleme mit der Diktatorin verwickelt gewesen, drehte auch keine dummen Dinger, trotzdem mied jeder halbwegs am Leben interessierte Bewohner des Schattenreiches die abgedunkelten Räumlichkeiten. Eltern warnten ihre Kinder davor, dem Laden zu nah zu kommen. Es sei gefährlich, wenn der *hohe Besuch* einträfe.  
  
Auch Înîqs Eltern lehrten ihm dies. Man hätte nur um die linke Ecke des Hauses gehen müssen und man hätte das große, leuchtende Schild des Lokals erblicken können. Immer wieder tadelten ihn seine Eltern, wenn er versuchte in die schmale und *schmutzige* Gasse zu blicken. Doch er gehörte zu den starken Persönlichkeiten in der Stadt und natürlich reizte es ihn zu erfahren, was denn an der Bar so gefährlich sein sollte.  
  
Eines nachts schossen die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Jungens auf und schief grinsend erhob er sich. Heute Nacht würde er mit seinem Freund das Hátînrô Résále erkunden und auf das äußerste testen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster und er erhaschte das Blinken an der Häuserfront gegenüber, dort, wo sein Kumpel wohnte. Schnell sprang er aus seinem Bett, kramte unter diesem nach der Spiegelscherbe. Tastend rutschte die Hand immer weiter unter das Bettlaken aus Schafswolle und fühlte bald die glatte Oberfläche des gesuchten gegenstands. Lächelnd zog der Junge sein Fundstück hervor und stiefelte zum Fenster. Er suchte sich den Mond und versuchte dessen Licht so zu spiegeln, dass es der Freudn aufd er anderen Seite sehen konnte. Wie verabredet verschwand das Blinken auf der anderen Seite und beide Jungen machten sich auf den Weg ins freie. Înîq hatte das Umziehen am Abend gleich sein gelassen, da er ja wusste, dass er noch einen kleinen Ausflug unternehmen würde. Kurze Zeit später trafen sich die beiden auf dem Hof des Nachbarn, kicherten erst einmal ausgiebung und erzählten dem anderen, wie er aus dem Haus gekommen war.  
  
Nun wurde es ernst. Beiden wurde es etwas mulmig. Immerhin waren sie erst 12 und vielleicht würde man die beiden gar nicht ins Lokal lassen? Doch wenisgtens probieren wollten es die zwei. Nervös trippelten sie in die Gasse, in der sich die besagte Kneipe befand. Înîq grinste seinen Freund nochmals breit an und gab sich ruhiger, als er eigentlich war. Es war verdammt kalt in der Nacht, stellten beide fest und fingen zu bibbern an. Sjáqô zog seinen Freund nun aufmunternd mit in die Gasse.  
  
Unschlüssig verharrten sie vor der Tür und betrachteten sich erstaunt das riesige Schild über dieser, welches Tagsüber sonderbar von der Sonne zum leuchten gebracht wurde. Doch nun hatte man Mühe die Buchstaben vernünftig entziffern zu können. Înîq atmete nochmals tief ein und aus, bevor er mit einem heftigen Stoß die Tür öffnete. Zögerlich betraten die beiden Jungen das fremde Lokal und wunderten sich erst mal, warum ihnen niemand Beachtung schenkte.  
  
Schluckend zog der schwarzhaarige den den Kumpanen zur Bar und half dem kleineren auf den Hocker. Schleißlich setzte er sich selbst und sah sich um. Es waren nur Erwachsene hier, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Die Frauen tratschten über den Ball, den die Diktatorin demnächst veranstalten wollte und die Männer über die Reize von Frauen und Männern. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er den aufspießenden Blick des Barkeepers, der monoton die Tonkrüge und -tassen reinigte. Verlegen lächelnd versuchte er in die andere Richtung zu starren.  
  
"Was wollt ihr denn trinken?", ertönte die kehlige Stimme des Mannes, die genauso rythmisch und kalt war, wie die Aktionen seiner Hände.  
  
"Milch...", schoss Sjáqô sofort heraus und errötete sogleich. Ein angenehmes Grinsen wanderte auf die Lippen des Älteren. "Du auch?"  
  
Înîq nickte gepeinigt. Das fing ja schon mal gut an. Hätten seine Blicke töten können, Sjáqô wäre sofort regungslos vom Hocker gefallen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da standen auch schon ihre Gläser auf dem steinernen Tisch. Sich verlegen umguckend, nippten sie daran. Doch keiner sah sie an. Irgendwie machte das die beiden nervös. So regungslos, wie die, war doch echt keiner...  
  
Wieder gesellte sich der Barkeeper zu ihnen. "Sagt mal, was wollt ihr so spät noch hier?"  
  
"Ähm..", erkrampft rutschte der schwarzhaarige auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. "Nunja...unsere Eltern haben uns rausgeschmissen...", log er.  
  
Sjáqô betrachtete seinen Kumpel geschockt und versuchte dann gespielt zu lächeln um der Aussage des anderen Unterstützung zu bieten.  
  
"Soso... ihr ärmsten. Lebt ihr also auf der Straße?"  
  
"Momentan schon..."  
  
Înîq sah, wie sich der Barkeeper auf eine neue Frage vorbereitete, als die Tür aufging. Erst wollte er dem keine Beachtung schenken, doch als er bemerkte, dass alle geschockt zur Tür blickten, tat er es ihnen gleich. Einige Frauen hinter den beiden Jungen japsten verschreckt auf und griffen nach der Hand der anderen oder schmiegten sich an ihren Flirtpartner, nur einige Männer in der finstersten Ecke der Räumlichkeiten legten ein erfreutes und dreckiges Grinsen an den Tag.  
  
Verwirrt starrte Înîq auf den neuen Gast, der sich momentan noch in der Dunkelheit verbarg, die durch die roten Umhänge geschaffen wurde, die Flur und Gastraum voneinander trennten.  
  
Noch verdutzter war er, als sich der Barkeeper in die letzte Ecke seines Bereiches verzog und den Blick auf seine Arbeit richtete, als wolle er mit dem Gast nichts zu tun haben. 'Wer das wohl ist?', brannte es in dem jungen Kopf und eine ungebändigte Neugierde machte sich in ihm breit. Den beiden Jungs hatte man nicht solch eine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, und diesen Gast hatte man noch gar nicht gesehen und trotzdem starrten alle verängstigt auf die Seidenvorhänge, die nun geschickt von einer in schwarz verdeckten, zarten Hand beiseite geschoben wurden und eine sehr junge Frau den Raum mit sanft klackenden Schritten betrat; langsam, verdammt langsam. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als die imposante, schwarz gekleidete Frau stehen blieb und sich mit ihrem kalten Blick die Runde betrachtete.  
  
Înîq war von ihr fasziniert. Sein Kumpel hatte sich inzwischen hinter ihm versteckt, da ihm die Frau doch sehr nahe gewesen war, doch er selbst war hoffnungslos in ihrer Ausstrahlung erfallen. Nicht, dass er sich in sie verliebt hätte, nein... irgendetwas in ihm, sich ihr willenlos zu ergeben und vor ihr auf den Knien herumzurutschen. Woher das kam, konnte er sich nicht erklären. So etwas wie sie, war ihm noch nie begegnet. Dieser gereizte Blick, dem man deutlich ansehen konnte, dass sie sich für etwas besseres hielt und alle Anwesenden nur als störendes und gelegentlich ganz gebräuchliches Sklavenpack betrachtete, zog ihn magisch an und er wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass dieser schauderliche Blick ihm gelten sollte. Wenn er diesem Druck nicht ausgesetzt wäre, er hätte sich wirklich gefragt, ob eine Irrenanstalt nicht besser für ihn geeignet war. Doch so... Das einzige Wort, das ihm auf der Zunge lag und im Kopf herumschwirrte war das, was er schließlich auch herausließ und somit mehr oder weniger ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. "Wow..."  
  
Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn, als er in die eisigen Augen, in die unendlichen Tiefen sehen konnte und doch nichts außer Abneigung erkennen konnte. Ja, sie schien alles um sich herum als unwürdig zu bezeichnen. Doch ihm machte es überhaupt nichts aus. Er hatte er erreicht, was er wollte. Leider hielt dieser Augenblick nicht lange, denn recht schnell wandte sie sich von ihm ab und beehrte damit nun die sich erhebenden Männer aus der *finsteren Ecke*, die sich ihr langsam und ehrfürchtig näherten, dennoch einen gebührenden Abstand einhielten.  
  
"Ihr seht noch gereizter aus als sonst. Welchen Gefallen dürften wir euch denn tun?", fragte einer der Kerle und trat vor die Truppe. Er versuchte noch näher an das Objekt jeglicher Begierde zu kommen, doch unterließ einen weiteren Schritt, als sich ihre Augen verengten. Die Männer wussten, dass mit ihr nicht gut Kirschen essen war, wenn man ihr zu nahe kam.  
  
"Vielleicht hätte einer von euch Interesse an einem Besuch im Pharaonenreich?" Sie ließ ihre linke Braue spielerisch in die Höhe wandern, ohne, dass ihr Blick auch nur etwas an seiner Schärfe und Abneigung verlor.  
  
Das Grinsen der Männer wurde breiter. "Aber sicher doch, Vî-îjtà..."  
  
Wieder verengten sich ihre Lider und der Mann trat einen Schritt zurück, die Arme beruhigend vor den Oberkorper haltend. "Um was ginge es denn genau? Und.., wenn ich fragen dürfte, bekämen wir genau dafür?"  
  
Ihr Blick verschärfte sich noch weiter und einige Frauen begannen leise zu weinen.  
  
"Ich würde es umsonst machen...", erklang die vorwitzige Stimme Înîqs.  
  
Wieder wanderte ihr tatdelnder Blick zu ihm hinüber und er wäre vor Ehre fast geplatzt. Sie sah ihn an... 'Herrlich...'  
  
~ Das Potential dazu scheinst du ja zu haben... ~, kommentierte sie wortlos und grinste.  
  
Verschreckt sah sich der Junge um. Wer hatte das gesagt? Ihre Lippen hatten sich nicht bewegt, doch trotzdem hörte er ihre klare Stimme. Wie war das möglich?  
  
~ Tlepathie... ~ Ihr Grinsen verbreitete sich. ~ Hast du Angst davor? ~  
  
"Nein...", hauchte er und alle sahen ihn verärgert an.  
  
"Erst so vorlaut sein und dann doch nicht wollen, Kleiner? Na du bist mir einer!", fauchte der Anführer der Männer und wandt sich wieder der jungen Dame zu, die den Leuten hier soviel Respekt einbläute.  
  
"Also?"  
  
Doch ihr Blick und ihr Interesse haftete weiterhin auf dem Knirps auf dem Hocker, der nun nach seinem Tongefäß fischte und zum Trinken ansetzte. Er wirkte twas hilflos. Der Fremde hatte ihn etwas verängstigt und so wollte er lieber seinen Mund halten.  
  
~ Was hast du? Doch kein Interesse mehr? Willst wohl wirklich nicht aus diesem Kaff? ~, spottete sie und sah abwertend zu den Handlangern.  
  
Înîq schwieg. Wer weiß, wie ih der Ältere dann wieder anfahren würde, wenn er etwas sagte, womit die anderen anscheinend nichts anfangen konnten, das sie das *Gespräch* nicht mitbekamen.  
  
~ Lass die Dummköpfe doch. Du brauchst nur zu denken, das reicht. ~, meinte sie ohne jeglichen Blickkontakt.  
  
'So etwa?'  
  
~ Du hast es erfasst, Kleiner. Und das wird wohl nicht so schwer sein. Willst du nun ins Pharaonenreich und deine neue Herrin glücklich machen? ~  
  
Er spürte wie die Anspannung sank und heftig nickte er. Er fühlte sich äußerst geehrt, dass er sie nun als seine Herrin ansehen durfte. Noch nie war er so glücklich, wie in diesem Moment.  
  
Sie grinste keck und zornig starrte der Kerl ziwschen dem Jungen und dessen neuer Herrin hin und her. "Was beredest du mit ihm? Willst ihn tatsächlich uns vorziehen?"  
  
"Sicher, er ist besser für diese Mission geeignet als du, oder einer deiner Leute und er macht es ohne Lohn zu fordern..." Zufrieden zwinkerte sie Înîq zu, der am liebsten vor purem Glück aufgesprungen wäre, hielt sich aber tapfer zurück.  
  
"Weil er nicht weiß, auf was er sich bei dir einlässt. Ich will nicht wissen, was du wieder anstellen wirst, wenn du erst einmal so junges Fleisch in deinen Fittichen hast. Soll ich ihm vielleicht mal erzählen, was du letztens mit der kleinen Hômî gemacht hast?"  
  
Ihr Blick veränderte sich nicht sonderlich, grinste weiterhin überlegen vor sich hin. "Erzähl es ihm doch, wenn du dich traust. Du weißt ja, was dir dann blüht...", lachte sie kurz und trocken auf und drehte sich dann rasch um. Sie neigte ihren Kopf so zur Seite, dass sie den kerl noch im Blick hatte und zog den gezeigten Mundwinkel siegessicher nach hinten. ~ Wie ich es erwartet hatte... ~, lachte sie dem völlig verstörten Mann entgegen und winkte Înîq zu sich. ~ Wir bringen deinen kleinen Freund erst mal nach Hause. Es muss ja nicht jeder glauben, dass ich das böseste Wesen des ganzen Schattenreiches wäre... ~  
  
Wie eine Welle brach ihr überlegenes Lachen auf ihn hinab, ohne, dass es wirklich Lachen gewesen wäre. Auch hatte sich ihre Mimik nicht verändert...  
  
'Einfach nur zum bewundern...'  
  
~ Ich danke dir... Aber, wenn du noch ein wenig Privatsphäre haben möchtest, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich kann jeglichen deiner Gedanken auffangen und dich somit auch ständig kontrollieren... ~, meinte sie ernst und auch das Grinsen war verschwunden, als sie das Lokal verließen.  
  
'Oh... Na, ich werd's überleben...', lachte er und tapste ihr hinterher, wobei er ihren hinterlistigen Blick selbstredend nicht sehen konnte. 'So ein Trottel. Keiner hält eine solche Blastung aus... ständige Überwachung..., der weiß wohl nicht, was das heißt... Da hab ich mir ja den perfekten Köder geholt. Der hat doch keine Ahnung, in was er da reinrennt.'  
  
Grob zog Înîq, unwissend, was Vî-îjtà da für ein Spiel mit ihm trieb, den völlig verängstigten Sjáqô hinter sich her und freute sich schon auf die Pharaonenreichler...  
  
Recht emotionslos lieferte der Junge seinen Freund zu Hause ab und stellte sich dann erwartungsvoll neben seine neue Herrin.  
  
~ Eins noch. Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass ich keine Widerrede dulde. Wer sich mir widersetzt, lebt nicht mehr lange... ~  
  
Înîq musste schlucken und erste Zweifel kamen empor. ~ Doch ich nehme an, dass du mir jeden Gefallen tun wirst, um den ich dich bitte, oder? ~  
  
Eifrig nickte der Junge und trottete nun neben seiner Herrin, die sich in Richtung Palast in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, und hoffte, dass er keine Fehler begangen hatte.  
  
'Was für ein Idiot. Der beste Fang seit langem. Der Pharao kann sich warm anziehen...' Ein fießes Grinsen eroberte ihre Lippen und verunsichtere Înîq noch mehr. 'An was sie wohl gerade denkt?'  
  
~ Unterlass solche Fragen. Und wundere dich nicht, wenn ich nicht antworte. Ich werde dir ein deine Aufgabe nicht sonderlich hineinpfuschen, aber scheue nicht davor zurück. Wenn es nötig ist, übernehme ich völlige Gewalt über deinen Körper. Also reiz mich nicht unnötig. ~  
  
"Geht klar", japste er und sah verscheckt zu Boden. 'Auf was hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?'  
  
'Das frag ich mich auch...', lachte sie innerlich und sah überlegen auf den Kleinen, der ergeben bei Fuß schritt, wie ein domestzierter Hund.  
  
~ Kannst du eigentlich reiten? ~  
  
"Nein...", auf eine Anfuhr wartend blickte er eingeschüchtert empor udn zuckte zusammen, als er in ihre eisigen Augen blickte, als hätten sie auf die seinen gewartet um ihn zu verschlingen. 'Wieso hatte ich nur so eine vorlaute Klappe?'  
  
~ Einwas musst du lernen. Sprich nicht alles laut aus, was du mir antwortest. Sonst verplapperst du dich noch unnötig... Willst du denn reiten lernen? ~  
  
'Meine Eltern meinen, es sei gefährlich.'  
  
~ Ha, die haben doch keine Ahnung. ~ Regelrecht beleigt richtete sie ihren Blick nach vorne, was er ihr bald darauf gleichtat. Ihre Mimik veränderte sich nie. Sie war die perfekte Schauspielerin, bemerkte er und musste schlucken. Nur beim telepathischen Kontakt unterdrückte sie ihre Gefühle wohl nicht.  
  
'Wie ist es denn zu reiten? Ihr scheint ja recht begeistert davon.'  
  
~ Aber sicher doch. Wer nicht einen Pferdekörper unter seinem Hintern gefühlt hat, der hat keine Ahnung, was er verpasst. ~  
  
'Ist es nicht etwas wackelig? Meine Eltern haben immer Angst gehabt, ich könnte doch runterfallen.'  
  
~ Klar kann man runterplumsen. Aber das gehört dazu. Außerdem passiert das nun auch nicht so oft... Aber wieso erzähl ich dir das überhaupt? ~ Er fühlte wie sie seufzte, wieder ohne jegliches äußerlichen Anzeichen darauf. ~ Soll ich dir das reiten beibringen? Wäre doch ganz nützlich. Im Pharaonenreich gibt es zwar keine Pferde, aber Drachen. Und wer ein Pferd reiten kann, hat die besten Vorraussetzungen, um auf einem Drachen sitzen zu bleiben. ~  
  
Geschockt starrte er sie an. 'Einen Drachen reiten? Nun ist die völlig durchgeknallt...'  
  
Ein Knall hallte durch die Straße und verschreckt hielt er sich die schmerzende Wange. ~ Wage es ja nicht noch einmal, mich zu beleidigen. Ansonsten garantiere ich nicht dafür, dass es bei dieser sanften Tätschelei bleibt. ~ fauchte sie und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
Înîq blieb stehen. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über seine Wangen um sich am Kinn zu sammeln und hinunterzutropfen. Langsam glitt seine Hand aus dem Gesicht und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die erzornte *Stimme* seiner neuen Herrin, eher des Teufels, vernahm.  
  
~ Hör auf zu flennen und komm her. Es gibt kein zurück mehr, Muttersöhnchen. Schön, dass du einsiehst, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit meiner Wenigkeit eher ein Fehler gewesen ist aber glaub mir, ich kann verdammt nett sein. Aber wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du diese Seite von mir wohl nicht kennenlernen. ~  
  
Schluckend schloss er im Sprinttempo auf. 'Verzeiht..., Herrin...'  
  
~ Momentan werde ich das wohl tun müssen, Kleiner. Schließlich kann ich dich noch gebrauchen. ~  
  
'Dürfte ich wissen, was wir jetzt machen?'  
  
~ Wir stellen dir ein Deck zusammen, damit es überhaupt Sinn macht, dich ins Pharaonenreich zu stecken. Und ich gebe dir ein Pferd. Reiten wirst du Wohl oder Übel lernen müssen.  
  
'Wie Ihr meint.'  
  
~ Klingt ja nicht sehr begeistert. ~ Der Kommentar wirkte schroff und irgendwie erzürnt.  
  
'Verzeiht, Herrin...'  
  
~ Tz, ich glaub, wir werden uns nicht sonderlich verstehen. ~  
  
Înîq musste schlucken. Ja, das waren vielleicht Aussichten.  
  
"Ein wenig." Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Der Blondhaarige war ihm verdammt nahe gewesen und er hätte schwören können, dass der andere damit gekämpft hatte, ihn zu küssen. Doch leider, war nichts dergleichen passiert.  
  
Eine bedrückende Stille war eingekehrt. Gepeinigt sahen beide jeweils in andere Richtungen, damit der andere den Rotschimmer auf den Wangen nicht bemerken konnte.  
  
"Du, Marik...", begann Yûgi.  
  
"Hmm..." Zögernd sah er in die Richtung des anderen und wurde sofort von einem freundlichen Antlitz begrüßt.  
  
"Ach nichts..." Ein weiterer Schwall heißes Blut durchströhmte seine Wangen und ließen ihn nun einer Tomate gleichen. Mühsam versuchte er seine Beine heranzuziehen und den Oberköper drüber zu legen um den anderen seine Erregung nicht bemerken zu lassen. Dass er einen Umhang anhatte, hatte er wohl ergessen.  
  
"Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir nach Hause gehen, meinst du nicht? Kannst du denn laufen?" Marik wollte von ihm weg. Ihm war der Druck merklich zu Kopf gestiegen und lange würde er diesem nicht mehr standhalten. Er war mehr als unangenehm, also musste die Keimknospe weg, in dem Falle: Keto.  
  
"Ja, ich versuchs mal..." Die ANstrengung war ihm deutlich anzusehen, als er sich aufrichten wollte, doch der höllische Schmerz in der Magengegend hinderte ihn am korrekten Aufrichten. Als ihm Marik, der die ganze Zeit verlegen und sich hilflos fühlend zugesehen hatte, dann doch unter die Arme griff, ging es zwar bedeutend besser vorran, doch achtete keiner der beiden darauf, was sie taten. Zu sehr waren sie mit dem Gedanken bei dem anderen und schups, saßen beide auf ihren Allerwertesten. Um dem Druck Luft zu machen, lachten sie beiden gekünstelt auf, denn lustig war die Situation nun wirklich nicht.  
  
Nach drei weiteren Versuchen stand Yûgi dann endlich und er wagte die ersten Gehversuche. Als feststellte, dass es so bis nach Hause reichen würde, zögerte er noch einen Moment. Marik würde ihn hier sicherlich nicht alleine zurücklassen, wenn er nicht gehen konnte, oder? Wäre es denn nicht fieß ihm vorzuspielen, dass es nicht ginge? 'Ich muss es versuchen. Marik scheint von Männern doch nicht ganz so abgeneigt, wie er glaubt.'  
  
"Aua..." Und damit sank Yûgi zu Boden und hielt sich das Knie. "Das muss ich mir wohl dabei verletzt haben...", röchelte er.  
  
Besorgt versuchte ihm Marik aufzuhelfen. 'Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich kann ihn hier ja nicht einfach liegen lassen. Wer weiß, ob diese Verrücke nicht noch einmal wiederkommt.  
  
"Na, dann nehm ich dich halt mit ins Lager..", seufzte er bedrückt und Yûgis Herz machte innerlich Freudensprünge.  
  
'Mal sehen, was Bakura dazu sagt... Der wird wohl nicht sehr begeistert davon sein...', dachte Marik resignierend und schulterte den *Verletzten* den restlichen Weg bis zur Halle.  
  
Dreimal klopfte der Blonde an. Dann klopfte es ein weiteres mal von innen und Marik erwiederte dies mit einem Kratzen an der Tür. Nun wurde sie aufgerissen und Spere ragten den beiden entgegen, solange, bis die Wächter Marik erkannt hatten und die Spitzen wütend auf Yûgi richteten.  
  
"Ist in Ordnung. Wir wurden überfallen..."  
  
"Von wem...", knurrte eine besorgte Stimme und Bakura trat näher. Er stieß Yûgis Arm von Mariks Schulter und starrte den Üharao warnend an, der jammernd auf dem Boden hockte.  
  
"Sei nicht immer so grob, Bakura...", bat Marik und Bakura grinste ihn frech an. "Wer ist denn hier immer grob, hä?" und verlangte seinem Anführer ein Lächeln ab.  
  
"Sorgt dafür, dass er eine Liege und etwas zu essen und trinken hat, und verarztet ihn..."  
  
"Geht klar, Marik...", meinten die Wachen synchron und trugen den Verletzten in die Dunkelheit. Nur spärlich konnte Yûgi wahrnehmen, wie Bakura zärtlich einen Arm um Mariks Taille legte und seine Lippen mit denen des Blonden versiegelte.  
  
'Das gibt's doch nicht...', deutlich spürte er den Stich in seinem Herzen, als er dem Geschehen entzogen wurde. 'Also hat er kein problem mit Männern, er war vergeben...' Ergeben seufzte er. 'Das Leben bestraft einen. Da findet man jemanden, den man haben möchte und dann ist sein Herz schon einem anderen erlegen...'  
  
Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass man ihn auf ein Bett hievte, dass mit feinstem Lammfell bedeckt war. Offensichtlich ging es der Diebesbande also gut.  
  
Einer der Wachen kam mit Verbandszeug herangewatschelt, ja so konnte man den verrückten Gang einfach nur nennen, und begann damit die Schramman zu reinigen und zu verbinden. Schließlich stellte man ihm Wasser und Speisen hin, die er hungrig zu sich nahm.  
  
Marik keuchte gegen den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, als er die warme Hand seines Liebhabers unter seinem Shirt fühlte, wie sie bedachtig versuchte den kalten Körper überall zu berühren um ihm die Wärme zu schenken, die er brauchte.  
  
"Bakura..", hauchte Marik fast wehrlos, als sich die Lippen seines Gegenübers auf Wanderschaft begaben.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Lass uns...", keuchend ließ der Blonhaarige seine kalten Hände unter Bakuras Gewand gleiten und streichelte die erzitternde Haut, deren Härchen sich unter der Kälte aufrichteten. "...in mein Zimmer gehen..."  
  
Unter Mariks Protest verließen die zarten Hände ihrem momentanen Platz und packten den Blondhaarigen sanft am Nacken und in den Kniekehlen um so den verführerischen Körper wie befohlen in ein einsames Zimmer zu bringen, dessen Bett bedeutend größer war, als die der anderen Räume. Behutsam legte er den eisigen Körper auf das weiche Lammfell und begann nun wieder den Oberkörper seines Anführers zu erkunden. Immer wieder musste Marik aufkeuchen und spürte wie ihm immer heißer wurde. Bakura wusste, was er zu tun hatte, kannte jede der empfindlichen Zonen seines Liebhabers und wusste, was diesem gefiel und was widerum nicht. Zart hauchte er über die dunkelrot angelaufene Nasenspitze und spürte wie der Körper unter ihm erbebte. Er wiederholte die Prozedur immer wieder, während seine Hände an Mariks Lenden rieben um ihn zu erwärmen. Trotz der recht rauhen Berührung stöhnte der Verwöhnte ab und an und verkrampfte seine Finger in dem weißen Fell unter ihm.  
  
Bakura ließ nun seine Zunge mitspielen und leckte frech über die eisige Nase, dessen Temperatur sich mit der Zeit in warm umwandelte und der *Untergebene* grinsend das Rümpfen dieser regestrierte. Für Marik musste die Nasenspitze förmlich glühen.  
  
Freudig bemerkte er, dass es diesem wärmer wurde und verlagerte seine Berührungen auf die Schultern, massierte sie und fuhr schließlich rasch die zarten Arme rauf und runter.  
  
Genießerisch hatte der unten liegende die Augen geschlossen und keuchte Bakura immer wieder ins Gesicht, dessen Zunge nun über die Augenlider strich und weiter bis zum Kinn wanderte um dann den Weg über den Nacken bis zum Ohr zu bestreiten. Spielerisch knabberte er schließlich am linken Ohrläppchen und vernahm zufrieden das Stöhnen seines Anführers.  
  
Dieser hielt es nun gar nicht mehr aus, ließ seine kalten Hände unter das angewärmte Gewand streichen und ließ seine Finger die Wirbelsäule nachmalen. Keuchend küsste Bakura nun den Hals hinab, über die bedeckte Schulter hinweg bis zum Oberarm, wobei er auf seine Hand traf, die nun wieder unter das Shirt des Geliebten huschte und die Bauchmuskeln nachfuhr.  
  
"Jungs?", fragte eine heisere Stimme und beide schreckten hoch. "Sorry...aber die anderen schlafen schon..., ich müsste mal auf's Klo..."  
  
Bakura wollte wütend aufspringen, doch Marik hielt ihn bei sich. "Shh...ist ja gut..."  
  
Yûgis Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Anblick immer mehr. Sein Marik, zusammen mit diesem Jungen - das wollte er nicht sehen. Doch er musste nun mal und er konnte ja schlecht in die nächste Ecke.  
  
"Geh mal...Bakura..", keuchte Marik, als dieser bereits wieder angefangen hatte, den Oberkörper seines Geliebten zu streicheln. "...ins Nachbarzimmer...", stöhnte Marik bald darauf, als Bakura seine linke Brustwarze geschickt zwischen den Finger zwirbelte.  
  
"Jaja, ich lass euch ja wieder in Frieden...", knurrte Yûgi eifersüchtig und verließ den Raum, wobei er die Tür heftigst zuschlug.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Der Angesprochene hielt inne und sah seinem Geliebten tief in die Augen. Der Protest und die Ansprache über Benehmen verflogen im Nu. Die nun wärmeren Finger Mariks kneteten Bakuras Rücken, der wiederum keuchend seine Tätigkeiten fortsetzte...  
  
Wütend riss Yûgi die Tür, des nächsten Zimmers auf. Wieder blickten ihn zwei wütende Augenpaare an. Und das war schon das dritte Zimmer. Alle waren mit ihrem Geliebten beschäftigt, nur er, auf der Suche nach einer Toilette, war allein. Völlig allein. Das war doch ungerecht! Sein Blick verfinserte sich und bevor er sich das Kommentar dieser beiden sich liebenden anhörte, fiel auch diese Tür wieder ins Schloss.  
  
Langsam trottete er zu seiner Liege zurück und ließ sich darauf nieder. Wieso waren alle nur so glücklich und er? Er war verlassen...einsam. Er hätte doch nicht mit hier her kommen sollen. Dies hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, als es eh schon war. Und all seine Probleme, die er zur Zeit hatte, hingen irgendwie mit Marik zusammen. Er stürtzte ihn noch ins Unglück! 


	4. Kapitel

Titel: Des Pharaos Gelieber  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Autor: Safanad Sjire   
  
Email: Safanad@web.de  
  
Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Rating: PG-14  
  
Warnung: OOC, ja kenn mich da eben nicht aus...  
  
Pairing: -  
  
Disclaimer: Fast keiner der Figuren gehört mir, allerdings habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht den blassesten Dunst, wem. Naja, sie gehören halt dem Eigentümer, wer auch immer dies sein mag...*XD* Ich mache kein Geld mit derStory, sondern will nur die Leser bei Laune halten...*gg* und Kommis kriegen... versteht sich ja von selbst.. *XD* Einige Charaktere gehören allerdings doch mir. Ihr werdet ja wohl rauskriegen welche das sein müssten,oder? *lol*  
  
Anmerkung: Jaja, ich schreib soviel, was gar nicht in die Zeit gehört, aber egal! Soll nur vernünftig zu lesen sein... Nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen ob es das damals schon gab, oder nicht, ok? Und im Schattenreich gibt es immer bessere Sachen als im Pharaonenreich... Irrenanstalten gabs damals sicherlich auch noch nicht, aber was solls? *smile* Achja, sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber mir fehlte einfach die Lust. Der Teil ist eigentlich eh nur Schrott... Naja...  
  
Tränen quollen unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinab. Er musste hier raus! Sofort! Ohne nachzudenken machte er sich auf die Suche nach der Ausgangstür. Trotz der verschleierten Sicht, fand er diese auch bald und begann panisch daran zu ziehen und zu drücken. Innerlich kam er sich wie ein Irrer vor, der aus der Anstalt entfliehen wollte, weil er sich eingeengt und missverstanden fühlte. Vergeblich. Die Tür ratterte und polterte zwar wie eine einstürzende Brücke, aber den Weg in die Freiheit wollte sie ihm nicht gewähren.  
  
"Verdammt!", schrie er das Brett an und hämmerte mit ohrenbetäubenden Krawall dagegen. Einige Stellen drohten nachzugeben und wiesen kleine Risse und Spalten auf, doch letztendlich ergab auch diese Tätigkeit keinen Sinn. Resignierend ließ sich der Pharao mit dem Rücken zur Tür zum Boden gleiten. Wenn er nicht doch endlich durch den Krach einige dieser Diebe zu sich gelockt hatte, was offensichtlich nicht geschehen war, dann würde er wohl bis zum Morgen hier versauern müssen. Und dem würde die Blase doch kaum Stand halten.  
  
Mental bereitete er sich schon darauf vor, eine Ecke dazu zu missbrauchen, als ihm sein Zimmer einfiel. Hatte er dort nicht ein kleines Fenster entdeckt gehabt? Mit Hoffnung erfüllt stürmte er in seine Kabine und starrte auf das winzige Loch in der Lehmwand, durch das der Vollmond strahlte und den Raum in ein sanften Licht hüllte.  
  
Irgendwie erleichtert seufzte Yûgi und testete die Höhe aus. Wenn er auf das Bett stieg, konnte er recht bequem auf der 'Fensterbank' sitzen. Doch leider, so stellte er fest, war das Fenster elende klein.  
  
'Verdammt, da pass ich doch nie durch!', fluchte er gedanklich und versuchte an den Seiten den Lehm wegzukratzen. Wieder misslang es ihm. Das bisschen, was er damit erreichte, brachte ihn auf Schnelle auch nicht weiter.  
  
Enttäuscht ließ er seinen Blick im halb abgegrenzten Raum umherschweifen. Mit bedeutendem Interesse landete dieser an einer Sichel, die an der Wand, wohl eher als Zierde, angebracht war. Eilig stürmte er heran und riss den Gegenstand zu sich hinunter. Ein Satz auf das Bett und ein paar kräftige Hiebe, schon war der Weg frei. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung ließ er sich auf den Erdboden außerhalb des Gebäudes fallen. 'Frei! Endlich!'  
  
Lächelnd vernahm er den Druck in seinem Unterleib und verschwand hinter einem Baum.  
  
Der kalte Nachtwind umströhmte schmeichelnd die zwei Gestalten, die auf einer der vielen an der Stadt grenzenden Dünen standen und einen Blick auf die unzähligen Gebäude warfen. Während der Blick des einen weiterhin auf der Ortschaft haftete, schielten die schwarzen Edelsteine des anderen Geschöpfes zu seinem Nachbarn hinüber und ein tückisches Grinsen eroberte dessen Lippen.   
  
Wortlos wand sich letztgenanntes um und marschierte die Düne richtung Wüste hinab. Dem anderen Geschöpf schien dies reichlich egal zu sein. Sein fast schon krampfhaft verzogenes Antlitz war immer noch auf diese eine Person gerichtet, die nun hinter einem Baum hervortrat und eiligen Schrittes die Hauptstraße aufsuchte.  
  
Jetzt erst schien Înîq zu bemerken, dass seine Herrin bereits wieder gegangen war. Seine Mission sollte also nun beginnen. Langsam führte er zwei Finger seiner Rechten zu seinem Mund und blies kräftig zwischen diesen hindurch. Der so erzeugte Ton ließ kurz darauf eines der wunderschönen Geschöpfe erscheinen, wie es sie zu dieser Zeit nur im Schattenreich gab. Schnaubend trat der Rappe an seine Seite und wartete geduldig bis sein Reiter auf seinem Rücken Platz genommen hatte. Mit einem sanften Schenkeldruck verleitete er das Pferd dazu, die Düne hinabzustolzieren und nach fünf Minuten die Stadtgrenze zu durchschreiten.  
  
Noch einige Meter und er würde das Palasttor entdecken und hinter diesem, würde er erstmal sicher sein. Allerdings nur körperlich. Die seelischen Wunden bezüglich Marik würden nicht so schnell verheilen und ihn sicherlich von innen her auffressen.  
  
Seufzend senkte er den Blick und betrachtete abwesend die unter seinen Beinen durchziehende Erde. Gleichmäßigen Trottes setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und begann mit den Fingern an seinem Umhang herumzuspielen.  
  
'Wieso ist das Leben nur so unfair?', dachte er bedrückt und atmete tief ein. Wieso musste er sich nur in Marik verlieben, sich so verdammt arg in ihn vernarren, dass dieses schmerzhafte Auseinandergehen so herzzerreißend war?  
  
Desinteressiert vernahm er ein seltsam bekanntes Geräusch, suchte aber nicht nach seinem Ursprung. Er wollte erstmal mit seinen Gedanken klarkommen, bevor er sich um solche Lapalien kümmerte. Und wenn es ein Räuber war, der überfallen wollte, ihm wäre der Tod jetzt irgendwie recht. Wenn er Marik nicht haben konnte, was brachte ihm das Leben dann? Er verzehrte sich so nach dem Geschöpf, dass er ohne ihn nicht mehr auszukommen glaubte.  
  
Wieder dieses Geräusch, dass sich im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal dumpf im Takt wiederholte. 'Eins, zwei, drei... Pause.', dachte er gelangweilt mit, als handle es sich um ein Stück einer Musikerbande auf der Straße, wie sie tagsüber nicht selten waren. 'Eins, zwei, drei...Pause. Eins...' Plötzlich schrak er auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, woher er diesen Rythmus kannte. Das Riesenviech von Esel!  
  
Panisch suchte er die Umgebung ab. Unruhig ließ er seinen Blick um sich gleiten, drehte sich hastig um die eigene Achse, spitzte die Ohren und wanderte unbemerkt Richtung nächste Hauswand. Wenigsten Rückendeckung, auch wenn dies fatal enden könnte.  
  
Immer lauter wurde das dumpfe Dröhnen und schlagartig veränderte sich der Takt. Das Tier schien sich jetzt deutlich langsamer und ruhiger zu bewegen.  
  
Als Yûgi wieder in die Richtung der Straße blickte, in die er musste, erstarrte er. Da war dieses Ungetüm, das schwarze Etwas, das einerseits so imposant und andererseits so furchterregend war. Doch diesmal, so glaubte Yûgi, handelte es sich um einen kleineren Reiter. Vî-îjtà war doch bei weitem größer gewesen, oder bildete er sich das nur ein?  
  
Gemächlich stolzierte das Tier deutlich nervös und mit Kopf und Schweif schlagend die Hauptstraße entlang und schob sich allmählich näher. Yûgi erblickte das blitzende Metall im Maul des Ungetüms, wie es durch Lederriemen öfters warnend nach hinten gezogen wurde und das Tier zurückschrecken ließ. Ob es ihm weh tat? Sehr angenehm sah es jedenfalls nicht aus...  
  
Plötzlich zappelte eine winzige Eidechse, nicht länger als ein Zeigefinger, quer über die Straße. Mit einem fiependen Ton hob das Tier mit den Vorderbeinen ab und zog wild umher. Dem Reiter schien dies allerdings ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen, legte sich fluchend an die Köperlänge des Wesens unter ihm und wartete bis sich dieses wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und Boden unter den Hufen hatte. Das Tier war nun völlig eingeschüchtert und wagte trotz heftiger Hilfen seines Reiters nicht einen Schritt mehr vorwärts.  
  
"Verdammt!", fauchte der Unbekannte und stieg knurrend ab. Yûgi presste sich noch näher an die Wand. Vielleicht bemerkte ihn der Fremde nicht?  
  
Wütend zerrte der Umhüllte das gänzlich verängste Wesen zum nächsten Baum und band es an einem Ast an. Nun galt seine Aufmerksamkeit der Umgebung.  
  
Yûgi fühlte den Blick des Fremden, wie er über den Boden, die Häuser und die Pflanzen glitt und schließlich halt machte. Der Pharao schluckte ertappt.  
  
"Hab ich dich...", lachte der Fremde gekünstelt und entledigte sich seiner Kapuze. Auffällig schwarze lange Haare umrahmten das kindliche Gesicht, dem man es gar nicht recht zutrauen wollte, dass es etwas böses vorhaben könnte.  
  
"Mich?...", stockte Yûgi mit ausgetrockneter Kehle und presste sich noch weiter an die Wand.  
  
"Ja, klar. Oder siehst du hier noch jemanden?" Schnellen Schrittes marschierte der Knirps hinüber, stemmte seine Arme links und rechts neben Yûgis Hüften und grinste fieß. "Weißt du denn, warum ich hier bin, Pharao?"  
  
Der Angesprochenen senkte seine Lider bis sie sich schlossen. 'Es handelt sich doch nur um ein Kind...', versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. 'Eines aus dem Schattenreich...' erinnerte er sich an die Legende und er musste schlucken. Wer weiß, was diese Kinder da so alles konnten, zu welchen Ungehobeltheiten sie fähig waren?  
  
"Nein..", hauchte er schließlich.  
  
"Nicht? Nun denn, ich werd' es dir gerne sagen, Yûgi. Du hast Vî-îjtà verärgert und das macht man nicht...", lachte der Schattenreichler höhnisch und doch mit zuckersüßer Kinderstimme.  
  
Bei dem Namen zuckte Yûgi panisch zusammen und seine Lider schossen auf. Er war von Vî-îjtà geschickt worden? Das konnte ja heiter werden!  
  
"Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, wie du sie wieder besänftigen kannst... Wenn du dazu bereit ist, sieht sie von einer härteren Bestrafung ab...", lächelte der Kleine und seine Augen schienen zu funkeln, sofern Yûgi das vernehmen konnte.  
  
"Und... das...wäre?", stotterte der Pharao. All sein Stolz war dem Überlebensinstinkt gewichen. Sein Hirn meldete ununterbrochen, dass alles Widerspänstige seinen Untergang bedeuten könnte. Yûgi spürte wie ein Schauer nach dem anderen seinen Körper durchzuckte und ihn erzittern ließ.  
  
"Lass von Marik ab... Er ist für dich tabu... Verstanden?", hauchte der Knirps und grinste vergnügt.  
  
"Das ist alles?", schnaubte der Pharao und der Fremde wich verdattert zurück. "Deswegen soll ich Schiss vor ihr haben? Wegen Marik? Was will sie denn von ihm, hä? Liebe? Nur soviel: Marik ist schwul und hat einen Freund! Richte das deiner ach so tollen Freundin aus, ok?"  
  
Hoch erhobenen Kopfes marschierte er davon und hinterließ einen völlig perplexen Schattenreichler, der nicht so recht wusste, was ihm gerade geschehen war.  
  
Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Entsetzen wanderte die zurechtgezupfte Braue empor und ließ die Sklavin wissen, wie ihrer Herrin zumute war. Diese erwiederte dies mit einer interessierten Mimik.  
  
Doch der Ausdruck der Vorgesetzten verweilte nicht lange, sondern wurde nach einigen Sekunden in Zornesfalten eingetauscht. "Was fällt dem ungehobelten Kerl eigentlich ein?", fauchte sie und zerprengte das Weinglas in ihrer Hand.  
  
Verschreckt wich die Dienerin zurück und schimpfte gedanklich über das Missgeschick.  
  
Wütend presste die Herrin ihre Finger zur Faust, vergrub eine Scherbe im Fleisch bis Blut austrat und sich dieses tropfenweise mit dem Wein vermischte.  
  
~ Wisch das auf! ~ fauchte die Herrin telepathisch und gehorsam eilte die Sklavin herbei um das Unglück zu beseitigen.  
  
Emotionslos zog Vî-îjtà die Scherbe aus der Handfläche und beförderte sie achtlos zum Rest zu ihren Füßen. Bald darauf schritt sie zum Ausgang, der nur mit einem seidenen Tuch verhangen war. Einige Schritte weiter und man hatte sie gänzlich aus den Augen verloren.  
  
Verhalten räusperte sich Înîq und starrte in die Richtung, in die der Pharao verschwunden war. 'Na toll, und wie mach ich das Vî-îjta klar? Obwohl, die wirds wahrscheinlich schon wissen...Shit'  
  
~ Nun steh doch nicht so dumm rum... ~ maulte sie sogleich wie auf Kommando.  
  
"Ist ja gut...", fauchte der Junge beleidigt und zog eine Schnute. Absichtlich langsam wirkend schlenderte er zu seinem immernoch nervösen Pferd und angelte die Zügel vom Ast. Schließlich schwang er sich auf den Pferderücken und trieb das etwas störrische Tier dem Pharao hinterher. 'So einfach entkommst du dem Schattenreich nicht, Yûgi!!'  
  
Dieser trampelte erzürnt den Weg entlang und ließ Staub aufwirbeln. Noch 500m und er wäre da... Aber irgendetwas ließ ihn verlangsamen. Seine Gedanken hingen an Marik und verrückterweise tauchten Bilder von einem panisch um Hilfe schreienden Blondling vor ihm auch der in Vî-îjtas Armen zappelte.  
  
Was war, wenn Vî-îjta Marik wollte und zwar so, dass es keienr mitbekam? Aber war es dann nicht etwas auffällig die Näherstehenden wegzuschicken? Er verstand es nicht. Das hatte doch keinerlei Sinn! Kurz darauf zuckte er zusammen, als er das dumpfe Geräusch hinter sich vernahm. Der Verfolger schien schon verdammt nah zu sein. Hastig zog er sich an der nächsten Lehmwandecke in eine Gasse und drückte sich keuchend an das kalte Baumaterial.  
  
Immer lauter wurde der Hufschlag, immer näher kam das Ungetier. Doch warum versteckte er sich überhaupt? Er hatte dem anderen doch zugesichert, sich von Marik fernzuhalten. Ahnte der Fremde vielleicht, dass er sich nicht dran halten würde, konnte, wollte, was natürlich immernoch kein Grudn zum Verstecken war, da er ja beteuern könnte, das er sein Versprechen, das eigentlich keines war, halten würde. Aber nun gan es kein Zurück mehr. Wie sehe es denn aus, wenn plötzlich der Pharao aus einer dunklen Gasse marschiert käme, die in eine völli andere Richtung führte als zum Palast?  
  
'Shit..., wie es Marik wohl geht?' Er schlug sich spielerisch gegen die Schläfe. Wie konnte er jetzt nur an diesen verdammt... zuckersüßen Kerl denken? In dieser Lage? 'Mich hat's echt erwischt...', stellte er alles andere als zufrieden fest und presste sich noch enger an das ungemütliche Lehmgemisch hinter sich.  
  
Und da erblickte er auch den hauchfeinen Schatten des Pferdekopfes, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Automatisch hielt er die Luft an und legte die Hand auf den Mund um sicherzugehen, ja keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Wenn es wirklich der besagte Schatten war, dann schien er sich jetzt weiterzubewegen um schließlich zu verschwinden.  
  
War der Fremde weg? Hatte er Leine gezogen, oder wartete er nur darauf, dass der unvorsichtige Herrscher aus seinem Versteck sprang? Langsam wurde ihm die Luft knapp udn angesichts der ruhigen Lage, erlaubte er sich einige leise Atemzüge, bevor er seinen Mund wieder mit der Hand verschloss. Allerdings teilte er dieser kurze Zeit später eine andere Rolle zu, als Aggressionsabbaugerät. Darauf bedacht sich nicht allzusehr zu verletzen, bohrte er seine Zähne in den Zeigefinger, aber so, dass sich lediglich die Haut nach unten bog.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten ohne Geschehnisse, ließ er sich ganz langsam nach unten gleiten, bis er den kalten Sand unter seinem Allerwertesten spührte und erleichtert aufatmete. Warum wusste er selbst nicht.  
  
Weitere Minuten vergingen, es mochten auch Stunden sein, aber dem Pharao war längst nicht mehr möglich bei der Anspannung zu sagen, wie lange er schon hiersaß. Doch konnte eine zu frühe Preisgabe seines Standortes fatale Folgen haben. Und wenn er hier übernachten musste!  
  
Die Zeit verging, wie die Müdigkeit kam. Immerwieder fielen ihm die Lider hinunter, immerwieder blinselte er dann auf und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Doch bald konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten und ergab sich dem Schlaf. So vernahm er nicht den kaum bemerkbaren Schatten, der am Eingang der Gasse seinen Weg suchte...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Kapitel Ungewöhnliches Ereignis

Titel: Des Pharaos Gelieber  
  
Teil: 5/?  
  
Autor: Safanad Sjire   
  
Email: Safanad@web.de  
  
Fanfiction: Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnung: OOC, rape?, lime  
  
Pairing: Marik/???  
  
Disclaimer: Fast keiner der Figuren gehört mir, allerdings habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht den blassesten Dunst, wem. Naja,  
  
sie gehören halt dem Eigentümer, wer auch immer dies sein mag...*XD* Ich mache kein Geld mit der Story, sondern will nur  
  
die Leser bei Laune halten...*gg* und Kommis kriegen... versteht sich ja von selbst.. *XD* Einige Charaktere gehören   
  
allerdings doch mir. Ihr werdet ja wohl rauskriegen welche das sein müssten,oder? *lol*  
  
Anmerkung: Meine kranke Phantasie...*XD* Wenn Fragen auftreten sollten, immer her damit. Auf Kommentare werde ich nur  
  
selten antworten, wünsche aber trotzdem, dass welche kommen...*gg* Denn ich sag gleich: Ohne Kommentare schreibe ich   
  
nicht weiter... (ist einfach so, weiß selber nicht so recht warum)  
  
Ungeduldig trommelten die zarten Finger auf der goldverzierten Lehne und bekundeten die Gereiztheit ihrer Besitzerin.   
  
Tief einatmend lehnte sich Vî-îjta zurück und starrte in die kahle Dunkelheit, die sich vor ihr erstreckte. Ein kleiner  
  
Lichtstrahl, der kurz vor ihr senkrecht aufblitzte, ließ ihren Blick noch mehr verdunkeln. "Wurde aber auch Zeit...",   
  
maulte sie und das Trommeln wirde lauter.  
  
"Verzeiht, Herrin...", bat der Ankömmling, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Viel war von ihm nicht zu erkennen.  
  
~ Nun? ~  
  
"Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Euch dies mitteilen zu müs..."  
  
~ Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, zu versagen und hier dann voller Stolz zu erscheinen? ~ Wütend sprang Vî-îjta   
  
auf und stampfte auf den ängstlich zurückschreitenden zu. "Es tut uns wirklich Leid...", jaulte dieser und schluckte hart.  
  
~ Es tut dir also Leid... Und was bringt es mir? ~ Die Intensivität ihres Kontaktes nahm bei jedem Wort zu und so   
  
dröhnte dem Boten auch bald schon der Kopf. ~ Wisst ihr eigentlich, was ich mit solchen Versagern wie euch sonst mache?  
  
Es wäre vielleicht ganz praktisch, wenn ich das mal erledigen würde... ~  
  
Panisch japste der Bote auf und krabbelte wie ein kleines Kind davon, doch weit kam er nicht, da seine Herrin einen  
  
Fuß auf dem Umhang plaziert hatte.  
  
"Herrin...", ertönte eine ihr sehr wohl bekannte Stimme.  
  
~ Was denn nun noch? ~, stöhnte sie gereizt und entließ den armen zu ihren Füßen, der sich sofort aus dem   
  
Staub machte, um es sich auf ihrem Thron gemütlich zu machen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und aus dem Schatten in weiter Ferne formte sich eine Person heraus, die näher trat. "Der   
  
Pharao ist ein komischer Kerl."  
  
~ Achnee ~, scherzte sie gereizt. "Und frech noch dazu...", fügte sie an. ~ Wenigstens können wir eine Weile davon  
  
ausgehen, dass er Marik fernbleibt... also kümmern wir uns um diesen... ~ Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf   
  
ihre Lippen. ~ Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?! ~  
  
Inîq nickte nur und verschwand wieder, bevor er richtig am Thron angekommen war. Vî-îjta lachte zufrieden auf und   
  
sah neben ihren Sitzplatz, wo sich eine Art Tisch, aus Pflanzen geformt, befand, auf dem eine kleine Statue stand.  
  
"Bald gehörst du mir... und damit das ganze Schattenreich und alles, was es sonst noch so gibt...", das anfängliche   
  
Schmunzeln verwandelte sich bald in ein höhnisches Gelächter, dass durch das ganze Schattenreich zu hallen schien.  
  
Die Vögel zwitscherten und Schlangen klapperten, sanft legte sich der feine Sand, wie eine zweite Haut über den   
  
Umhang des Erwachenden. Mühsam öffnete Yûgi seine Augen und setzte sich auf. War er doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen?  
  
Grummelnd richtete er sich vollends auf und sah sich um. Ja, er war noch in der Gasse von gestern nacht, nur eines  
  
war anders, oder es war ihm in der Dunkelheit nicht aufgefallen. Vor ihm in Sand, war eine schwache Zeichnung zu   
  
sehen, die vom Wind schon halb zerstört war. Doch deutlich waren die Umrisse der Flügel und des Wesens überhaupt zu   
  
erkennen, ein Drache, wenn es nach Yûgis Fantasie ging. Doch was sollte das bedeuten?  
  
Achselzuckend lugte er um die Ecke. Die Straßen waren prall gefüllt mit Menschen und Ständen; Verkäufer schrien  
  
um ihre Ware loszuwerden, Käufer brabbelten und feilschten. Ein Tag wie jeder andere auch...  
  
Als der Pharao vermeinte, dass keiner zu ihm sah, schlüpfte er in die Menschenmenge und marschierte schnurstracks   
  
zum Palast. Man würde ihn sicherlich schon vermissen, denn schließlich war er noch nie so lange weg gewesen.  
  
Bald darauf hatte er das besagte Haus erreicht und wurde sofort von seinen Wachen erkannt und hineingeführt. Besorgte  
  
Blicke der Bediensteten und hasserfüllte von den Sklaven ruhten auf ihm und machten ihn nervös. Sonst bemerkte er es  
  
doch auch nicht so, warum gerade jetzt?  
  
Unschlüssig stand der gut gebräunte Ägypter vor seinem Bett und starrte gebannt und doch skeptisch auf den goldenen  
  
Gegenstand in seinen Händen. Es war ein Geschenk Bakuras gewesen, vor langer Zeit. Ein sehr wertvolles Schmuckstück   
  
aus purem Gold, nur leider etwas verdreckt, besonders die Augen, die anscheinend Diamant sein sollten, wirkten blass   
  
und abgedunkelt. Eine sehr schöne Drachenfigur, nur eben etwas schmutzig. Schon oft hatte Marik versucht, sie zu reinigen,  
  
doch jedesmal war es ihm misslungen. Wahrscheinlich war der Dreck schon zu alt und eingefressen, dachte er sich.   
  
Trotz allem hängte er ihn sich mal wieder um den Hals, nur von einem schmalen Lederriemen gehalten, der um den Hals   
  
des Drachen führte, da keine Schlaufe oder ähnliches zu finden war. Es war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, wie   
  
man dieses etwa handtellergroße Ding hinstellen oder aufhängen sollte. Zum Hinstellen, wäre in der Senkrechten der  
  
lange nur leicht gebogene Schwanz im Weg gewesen, legte man ihn längs, sah es irgendwie falsch aus. Und anhängen   
  
konnte man ihn auch nicht. Also, wie und wo sollte dieses Teil hin?  
  
Obwohl es sehr schwer war, trug er es gerne bei sich, als kleine Erinnerung an Bakura, wenn die beiden auf   
  
getrennten Missionen waren.  
  
Liebevoll strich Marik über die lange Nasenschnauzenpartie und lächelte vergnügt. Ja, Bakura hatte Geschmack.   
  
Das Teil war mindestens 1000 Kamele wert und in sauberem Zustand sicherlich das doppelte, doch kein Preis dieser Welt,  
  
wäre Marik gut genug, um diesen Gegenstand herzugeben. 'Bakura', dachte Marik seufzend und griff danach zu seinem   
  
Umhang, den er sich mit einer raschen Bewegung über den Rücken warf und sich darin verhüllte. Er richtete seine Kapuze,  
  
sodass er nicht zu erkennen sein würde, ließ die Drachenfigur unter sein Leinengewand gleiten und machte sich auf den   
  
Weg. Heute war das Stibizen von Ziegen dran, denn man brauchte wieder Milch, Decken und Fleisch. Gemüse würden sie sich  
  
dann noch von den Plantagen holen. Vor dem Ausgang herrschte reger Verkehr und eine emotional aufgebauschte   
  
Aufbruchsstimmung.  
  
"Los geht's...", sagte Marik tonlos und verschwand nach einem kurzen Umsehen in der anliegenden Gasse. Bald darauf  
  
eilten ihm die anderen nach, bis sie sich trennten, um alleine auf Jagd zu gehen.  
  
Marik trat sich gelassen umsehend an den Ständen vorbei und hielt nach Ziegenherden Ausschau. Sein Gewand war hier  
  
nicht weiter auffallend, viele liefen derzeit so rum. Warum wusste allerdings keiner...  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er einen interessanten Ruf von der Seite. Neugierig blieb er stehen und starrte auf die Ware des  
  
Händlers, der ihn vielsagend angrinste und zu sich herlotzte.  
  
"Ein Sonderangebot für Euch, mein Herr... Zehn Goldfiguren für nur eine Dienstleistung, was haltet Ihr davon?",   
  
lachte der Mann freundlich und deutete auf seine Gegenstände.  
  
"Und wo ist da der Haken?", meinte Marik skeptisch und griff automatisch an seinen Umhang, um mit diesem seinen   
  
Körper und vor allem den Gegenstand zu schützen.  
  
"Es gibt keinen, mein Herr..."  
  
Marik wurde mulmig zumute. Der Händler wirkte auf einmal so kalt und gierig und geschockt vernahm er das Grinsen  
  
seines Gegenübers. "Nein danke..", flüsterte er schließlich und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er eine grobe Hand   
  
an seiner linken Schulter spürte, die in nicht gerade sanft wieder zu sich drehte.  
  
"Muss ich Gewalt anwenden, Kleiner?", lachte der Händler fies und zog Marik näher zu sich.  
  
Dieser wehrte sich heftig, trat und schlug, doch der Fremde schien stärker zu sein, viel stärker...  
  
Nun zog der Händler den Blondhaarigen an der Theke vorbei, drückte eine der Hände auf dessen Mund und zerrte ihn   
  
in die angrenzende Gasse.  
  
Marik wollte schreien, doch erstens ging es nicht und zweitens hätte ihn hier wohl keiner gehört. Als sie in   
  
einem kleinen Hinterhof angekommen waren, drückte der Händler Marik an eine Wand und löste die Hand von dessen Mund.  
  
Sofort begann Marik zu schreien und sich erneut zu wehren, doch der Fremde lachte nur belustigt.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Kleiner...", säuselte der Schwarzhaarige und leckte hart über die Lippen des Diebes. Geschockt war  
  
dieser nicht in der Lage zu reagieren. Was wagte sich der Kerl eigentlich?  
  
Als er nach der fünften Berührung mit der fremden Zunge endlich begriff, was dieser wollte, begann er sich von  
  
neuem zu wehren und schaffte es sogar sein Knie im Schritt seines Peinigers zu vergraben. Gequält stöhnte dieser  
  
auf, doch lies den Jüngeren nicht los. "Nanana...", lachte er nur etwas erzürnt. "Man tritt doch keine fremden   
  
Leute..." Als Gegenmaßnahme drückte der Händler die Beine seines Opfers mit seinen eigenen an die Wand. "Hahaha...",  
  
höhnte er nun direkt in Mariks Ohr.  
  
Dieser erschauderte unter dem heißen und gierigen Atem des Fremden. Schluckend versuchte er sich aus dem Griff   
  
zu lösen, doch vergeblich. Tränen bahnten sich ihre Wege seine Wangen entlang und zu allem Übel, leckte das dreckige  
  
Miststück vor ihm diese auch noch auf. Angewidert spürte er die raue Zunge an seiner Haut und quiekte gequält.  
  
"Sag ja nicht, es missfällt dir...", lachte der Händler und drückte beide Handgelänke des Blondhaarigen über   
  
seinem Kopf in einer Hand zusammen. Die zweite wanderte, von einem Grinsen begleitet, in den Schritt des Jungen  
  
und begann aufreizend daran zu reiben.  
  
Knurrend versuchte Marik nach dem Übeltäter zu schnappen, ihn zu beißen, doch dieser wich immer wieder aus und   
  
schien dies auch noch lustig zu finden.  
  
"Lass mich los, du Schwein!", fauchte Marik und stöhnte danach unterdrückt auf, als der Fremde seine kalte Hand   
  
unter den SToff gleiten lies.   
  
"Ach, finden wir jetzt doch Gefallen an der Sache?", grinste der Händler und bewegte provozierend seine Hand.  
  
Über sich selbst wütend knurrte Marik und zappelte nochmals unter den perversen Berührungen des Fremden. Doch je  
  
länger die Prozedur dauerte, desto erregter wurde er. 'Verräterischer Körper...', dachte er knirschend, als der   
  
Händler zufrieden aufkeuchte.  
  
"Geht doch...", meinte dieser und begann seinen Unterleib gegen Mariks zu drücken, auch wenn seine Hand   
  
dazuwischen war. Angeekelt vernahm der junge Dieb das extasische Stöhnen direkt neben seinem Ohr. 'Widerlich...'.  
  
Er verstärkte seine Bemühungen den Fremden wieder loszuwerden, doch dieser war immer noch nicht gewillt, ihn gehen  
  
zu lassen.  
  
"Hör endlich auf...", quetschte Marik mühsam hervor und versuchte den Händler erneut zu beißen. Doch es gelang   
  
ihm wieder nicht. "Verdammt..."  
  
"Ha...", röchelte der Händler und zog seine Hand unter Mariks Gewand hervor, um dieses nun nach oben zu zerren.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da schönes?", hauchte der Händler, als er das goldene Etwas über Mariks Brust baumeln sah. "Nicht schlecht..."  
  
Die Chance witternd verstärkte der Dieb seine Bemühungen, doch wieder vergebens. Es war aussichtslos...  
  
Wieder wollte der Händler sein Opfer begrabschen, als urplötzlich irgendetwas geschah. Keiner der Beteiligten merkte, wie, wann, wo, was geschah, vielen nur bewusstlos um, der Händler einige Meter weiter entfernt... 


End file.
